7 Again
by D'BlackList-Jijin
Summary: Sasuke menjerit saat melihat bayangan tubuhnya di cermin. Tubuhnya mengecil... SasuSaku, AU. Terinspirasi dari Mentantei Conan. Last chapter :")
1. Kelinci Percobaan

**Title****: 7 Again**

**Summary: Sasuke menjerit saat melihat bayangan tubuhnya di cermin. Tubuhnya mengecil... SasuSaku, AU. Terinspirasi dari Mentantei Conan**

**Warnings: OOC**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1**

**Kelinci Percobaan**

Itachi merebahkan badannya di sofa, di sebelah adiknya yang asyik menonton TV.

"Hei Sasuke!"

"Hn," mata onyx Sasuke tetap menatap layar TV.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Hn."

"Besok tolong belikan kelinci ya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kelinci percobaan. Percobaanku dengan Akatsuki Team sudah jadi. Hanya tinggal mencobanya saja pada makhluk hidup," Itachi bangga dengan hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini dengan Akatsuki Team.

"Kau minta tolong saja pada Kisame. Aku besok ada acara."

"Mau kencan dengan Sakura-chan ya?" Itachi menggoda.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengannya, bodoh!" Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Ya sudah, aku suruh saja si Kisame," Itachi beranjak. "Kalau mau kencan bilang saja dari tadi. Aku tidak akan mengganggu."gumamnya."Awwwww!!!" jerit Itachi saat bantal sofa di sebelah sasuke mengenai kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang AKU TIDAK PACARAN DENGANNYA!"

* * *

Sasuke menyambar roti panggang di meja makan, kemudian menggigitnya. Dasi sekolahnya masih belum terikat rapi. Sambil menggigit roti panggang, Sasuke memakai sepatu hitam kesayangannya.

"Baru jam segini kenapa dia sudah buru-buru begitu?" Mikoto dengan wajah _innocent _bertanya pada Itachi.

"Katanya ada kencan dengan Sakura-chan." Itachi cekikikan.

"Huh, ibu jadi ingat masa muda ibu..." Mikoto mendesah. "Ibu jadi kangen ayahmu..."

"Kalau begitu ibu susul saja ayah."

"Ide yang bagus Itachi!" ibunya langsung beranjak dan mengemasi barang-barang. Itachi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kelapa.

Sambil menenteng koper, tas dan paspor, Mikoto pun berpamitan "Ibu ke London dulu. Nanti tolong pamitkan pada Sasuke ya!"

"Iya Bu. Salam untuk ayah!"

"Itachi, jaga adikmu!"

"Iya."

"Kau memang anak baik, Itachi." Itachi mendapat kecupan lembut di keningnya. "Baik-baik ya di rumah!!!"

* * *

"Kau telat sepuluh menit, Sasuke!" Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Hn. Aku kesiangan!" Sasuke tidak lagi menunjukkan keterburu-buruannya tadi. Bahkan nafasnya dia atur sedemikian rupa agar terlihat stabil.

"Ah, kau ini!" Sakura menatap kesal Sasuke yang tetap tidak merasa bersalah. "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membuang waktu." Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke memalingkan mukanya agar semburat merah di pipinya tidak kelihatan.

Hari ini Sasuke yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS dan Sakura yang menjabat sebagai ketua klub kendo ditugaskan sekolah untuk mengundang Suna High School dalam pertandingan persahabatan kendo yang setiap tahun diadakan di Konoha High School. Wali kelas mereka—Kakashi-sensei—yang pelit itu hanya memberi izin pada mereka sampai jam pelajaran kedua.

"Kenapa kau semangat sekali ke Suna sih?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka sudah sampai di Suna.

"Karena aku akan bertemu Gaara!" jawab Sakura enteng.

"Masih menganggap dia sebagai saingan?"

"Tentu saja. Hanya dia yang pernah menggalahkanku dalam pertandinggan kendo. Tahun ini akan kubalas kekalahanku."

"Itu kan hanya pertandingan persahabatan."

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura diterima dengan ramah sebagai perwakilan Konoha High School. Gaara dan Temari yang menjabat masing-masing sebagai ketua dan sekretaris OSIS ini menyambut kedua tamu istimewanya dengan berbagai macam suguhan.

"Kami mewakili Konoha High School mengundang Suna High School untuk mengikuti pertandingan persahabatan kendo yang setiap tahun kami adakan di sekolah kami," Sakura menyampaikan tujuan utama kedatangannya di Suna dengan semangat.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya. Kami dengan senang hati akan mengikuti pertandingan persahabatan itu," kata Gaara dengan _calm_.

"OK. Sesi formalnya cukup sampai di sini. Sekarang silakan cicipi makanan khas Suna." Temari menawari bermacam-macam makanan.

"Terima kasih Temari-san. Kenapa harus repot-repot seperti ini?" Sakura ber-basa-basi.

"Ah tidak. Kebetulan sekolah kami sedang mengadakan festifal makanan. Sakura cicipi kerupuk ini. Ini tidak ada duanya." Temari menyodorkan toples yang beisi kerupuk dengan bubuk-bubuk cabe yang bertaburan. "Ayo, Sasuke-kun juga!"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Sasuke tidak bisa makan makanan pedas," jelas Sakura.

"Ini tidak pedas. Sama sekali," Temari meyakinkan.

Demi alasan kesopanan (dan tentu saja gengsi), Sasuke pun mengambil kerupuk itu dan melahapnya.

'Setan!!!!! Pedesss banggeeet!!!' jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Tapi dia berusaha tetap bersikap _cool_.

Sakura juga mencobanya. "Pedeeeess... tapi enaaaakk!!! Bikin ketagihan!!" Sakura melirik Sasuke. Dia tahu Sasuke tidak bisa makan yang pedas. Saos saja tidak bisa, apalagi kerupuk sepedas ini.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

"Hn."

"Enak, Temari-san."

"Kata orang karena saking pedasnya, kerupuk ini disebut kerupuk setan. Tapi bagiku ini sih tidak pedas sama sekali," jelas Temari.

"Itu kan cuma anggapan aneki saja," gumam Gaara.

"Memang kalian kepedasannya ya?" Temari bertanya dengan sedikit rasa bersalah.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura.

Temari menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng. Padahal di dalam hati Sasuke mengutuki Temari. Mana tuan rumahnya ini tidak menyuguhi minuman sama sekali. Alamat sakit perut berkepanjangan, pikir Sasuke.

* * *

Sementara di rumah Sasuke...

"Itachi, ini kubawakan kelincinya," Kisame datang menenteng seekor kelinci.

"Kenapa ke sini? Obatnya kan ada di laboratorium?"

"Kata Deidara tidak boleh membawa kelinci ke laboratorium. Dia alergi bulu halus. Katanya kalau tidak mau repot-repot mensterilkan laboratorium LAGI, kita tidak boleh membawa kelinci ke laboratorium."

"Huh, perhitungan! Kalau begitu suruh Deidara ke sini bawa obatnya."

"Dia sudah dalam perjalanan ke sini dengan Akatsuki Team yang lain."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Tak lama terdengar suara-suara aneh dan tercium bau-bau yang tak kalah aneh. Sudah bisa dipastikan rombongan Akatsuki telah datang.

"Kisame, buka pintunya!" perintah Itachi.

Kisame membuka pintu dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya masih membawa kelinci putih bermata merah yang akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan itu.

"Waaah...imut bangeeeeett!!!" teriak Sasori saat pintu di buka.

"Terima kasih." Kisame tersipu.

"Bukan kamu Kisame! Mukamu kan kayak hiu. Serem!!!"

"Hah, kau ini mencelaku saja! Nih!" Kisame yang ngambek menyerahkan kelinci itu pada Sasori. Sasori dengan senang menerimanya. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasori merasakan sesuatu yang 'basah-basah hangat' di tubuhnya.

"Gyaaaaaa... kelincinya ngompooolll!!!" Sasori yang kaget menyerahkan kelinci itu pada orang di sampingnya.

"Gyaaaaa....kelinci!!! Hacctttyuuu..." Deidara yang alergi bulu halus baru sadar bahwa yang diserahkan Sasori padanya adalah kelinci. Deidara segera melempar kelinci itu ke tanah. Kelinci malang itu lari di halaman depan rumah Itachi.

"Gyaaaaaaaa... Itachi!!! Kelincinya kabuurrr!!!" teriak Kisame panik pada Itachi yang masih di dalam rumah.

"Cepat tangkap, bego!" Itachi segera keluar rumah, ke Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Rekan-rekannya yang tadi bengong segera bergerak cepat mengikuti kelinci yang berlari gesit.

Pein dan Konan berhasil mengepung kelinci itu. Namun saat akan menangkap kelinci imut itu, kelinci itu berhasil meloloskan diri. Alhasil kepala Pein membentur kepala Konan dengan sukses.

Sasori mengejar kelinci itu. Kelinci itu malah berlari mendekati Deidara. Deidara yang takut kelinci (karena alergi) berusaha melarikan diri dari kejaran kelinci. Pada akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaranan antara Sasori-kelinci-Deidara.

"Berhenti!!!" teriak Itachi keras-keras

Ciiiitttt... Deidara berhenti mendadak. Kelinci menabrak Deidara yang berhenti mendadak di depannya. Sasori pun bernasib sama dengan si kelinci. Yang lain juga mematung.

"Di mana obatnya?"

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

-

-

-

Siiiiiinggg....

Satu menit kemudian...

"Eh, aku kantongin nih!" Deidara merogoh sakunya dan berjalan mendekati Itachi untuk menyerahkan obat itu pada Itachi.

"Aku simpan di kulkas ya? Biar tetep lembab..." Itachi masuk ke rumah. Deidara kembali ke posisi semula. Yang lain masih mematung.

Kepala Itachi menyembul lagi di pintu rumahnya. "Oh, iya. Lanjutin deh!"

"Haaaatttyyuuuuu...." Deidara bersin lagi. Kelinci itu sekarang melompat ke pangkuannya. "Gyaaaaaaa... kelinci!!!" Lagi-lagi Deidara membuang jauh-jauh kelinci itu dari tubuhnya.

"Kelincinya lari lagi!!!" teriak Sasori.

"Tangkap!!!" teriak Akatsuki Team yang lain—minus Itachi dan Deidara.

* * *

Tubuh Sasuke sudah penuh keringat dingin. Perutnya sakit. Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah kembali ke Konoha High School.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Sakura. Saat itu sedang jam istirahat di Konoha High School. Kelas mereka kosong. Hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau berkeringat?"

"Kepanasan!"

"Sasuke..."

"Kau ini kenapa berisik sekali sih? Sudahlah aku pulang saja!"

"Kalau kau sakit, nanti sore kita tidak jadi nonton saja."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sakit." Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kau bolos?"

"Aku malas melihat tampang Kakashi," kata Sasuke tanpa membalikan badannya dan ngeloyor pergi.

* * *

Sampai di rumah Sasuke kaget melihat halaman rumahnya yang porak poranda. Sasuke cepat-cepat membuka pintu. Ternyata pintu tidak dikunci. Sasuke panik. Jangan-jangan rumahnya kemasukan maling.

Sasuke memeriksa keadaan rumahnya. Tidak ada yang berubah, masih sama. Tidak ada yang hilang, masih utuh.

"Pasti Itachi bodoh itu lupa mengunci pintu waktu ke laboratoriumnya," gumam Sasuke.

Kembali dirasakan perutnya sakit melilit. Sasuke langsung ingat obat yang diberikan kakaknya saat dia sakit perut dulu. Obat itu sangat manjur.

"Biasanya Itachi menyimpan obatnya di kulkas kan?" Sasuke membuka kulkas. Dilihatnya pil warna hijau tua. "Yang dulu sepertinya warna hijau muda. Apa ini versi baru ya?" Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera menelan pil itu.

Baru satu menit, Sasuke sudah merasa lebih enak. Perutnya tidak lagi melilit. "Obat Itachi memang manjur. Ada untungnya juga punya kakak seperti dia."

Sasuke menguap. "Tidur siang dulu," gumam Sasuke sembari memasuki kamarnya.

* * *

"Sasuke!!!" panggil Itachi.

"Hn?" Sasuke ngulet di atas kasurnya.

"Kau melihat pil hijau di kulkas?" Itachi membuka kamar adiknya. "Sasuke?! Kau dimana?"

"Buta ya? Jelas-jelas aku di kasur," Sasuke mengejap-ngejapkan mata.

"Gyaaaaaaa... kau siapa?" Itachi kaget.

"Aku adikmu, bodoh!"

"Heh, tuyul!! Jangan ngaku-ngaku deh!" Itachi berkacak pinggang. "Ayo turun dari tempat tidur adik kesayanganku!!"perintah Itachi.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih?" Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan. Tapi baru satu langkah Sasuke sudah terjatuh. Dia baru sadar kalau baju dan celananya jadi kedodoran. "Memangnya aku tadi pakai baju Chouji?" gumam Sasuke.

"Heh bocah, kau ini siapa?" Itachi jongkok saat berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Aku ini Sasu...Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Sasuke menjerit saat melihat bayangan tubuhnya di cermin. Tubuhnya mengecil. Sama saat dia berusia tujuh tahun dulu. Bajunya kedodoran bukan karena memakai baju Chouji, tapi karena tubuhnya mengecil.

"Itachi? Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Heh? Malah tanya?" Itachi kesal. "Kau ini siapa?"

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, bodoh!! Kau tidak mengenali adikmu sendiri?"

"Heh?!! Jangan-jangan kau minum pil di kulkas?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Sasuke, itu obat percobaanku."

"Heh, Itachi cepat berikan penawarnya. Kau pasti punya, kan?" Itachi menggeleng. "Kau jangan bercanda!!!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Itu juga penelitian selama tiga tahun aku baru bisa membuatnya."

"Apa?" Itachi nyengir. "Kau HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!!!" Sasuke mencak-mencak.

"Sabar Sasuke! Kita harus tenang dan bepikir jernih. Sekarang lebih baik kau pakai bajumu waktu kecil dulu. Ibu sepertinya masih menyimpannya di gudang. Aku ambilkan ya?"

* * *

"Aku jadi kangen saat kita masih kecil dulu Sasuke," kata Itachi saat melihat Sasuke dengan bajunya saat kecil dulu.

"Ini semua ulahmu kan?"

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kau juga seenaknya ambil barang orang."

"Kenapa kau taruh barang berbahaya di kulkas?"

"Karena ada masalah darurat."

"Cih."

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Kau seperti ini juga manis."

"Diam kau!!!"

"Sayang ibu tidak bisa melihatmu. Kalau iya, pasti dia akan senang sekali."

"Jangan bawa-bawa ibu. Heh? Apa kau bilang? Memang ibu kemana?"

"Memangnya aku belum cerita? Ibu menyusul ayah ke London. Ibu kangen ayah gara-gara kamu sering kencan sama Sakura-chan."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak kencan dengan dia. Hah? Sakura?! Mampus! Aku janji mau nonton dengan dia!" Sasuke kelabakan.

"Katanya tidak kencan. Itu apa?!" Itachi mengoda adiknya lagi.

"Diam kau! Cepat pikirkan cara untuk..."

Ting tong ting tong...

"Sasuke!!!" suara lembut memanggil Sasuke. Yap, itu suara Sakura.

**Tbc...**

**R&R****...**


	2. Serumah

**Ao** : kita lihat saja nanti. 39.

**The owl** : 39.

**Furu-pyon** : I did. 39.

**Suzuki airin **: 39.

**Nakamura Kumiko** : request anda, saya tampung. 39.

**Hello~** : request anda juga saya tampung. 39.

**Hehe** : I did. 39.

**Glover511** : Begitulah. 39.

**Chiwe-SasuSaku** : request anda pun saya tampung. 39.

**Didhi-chan** : I did. 39.

**Beby-chan** : Yosh! 39.

**Ichigo Cha-chan** : saya ini hanyalah author baru. 39.

**Minna-san**, terima kasih atas review2 anda! 39!

**Chapter 2**

**Serumah**

"Mampus!!! Sakura sudah datang!!! Bagaimana ini?" Sasuke kembali kelabakan. "Itachi?!!" yang dicari Sasuke ternyata sudah membukakan pintu. Sasuke menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh, Kak Itachi? Sasuke mana?"

"Ng... Sasuke..."

"Dia sakit ya? Sudah kubilang dibatalkan saja tapi dia memaksa. Kenapa jadi orang sok kuat begitu sih?"

"Sok kuat? Enak saja..."gumam Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu Sakura-chan." Itachi membantah.

"Bagus! Bela aku!"

"Sebenarnya Sasuke itu ng... Sasuke itu jadi... ng jadi ke..."

"Ke London!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura dan Itachi saling berpandangan. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Maksud hati menyelamatkan diri dari predikat 'sok kuat', hasilnya malah menampakan diri. Berakhirlah hidupmu Sasuke...

"Gyaaaaa...lucunya!!!" teriak Sakura. Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke yang bertubuh kecil itu. Sasuke shock. Tubuhnya membeku, tidak bereaksi. Hanya wajahnya yang berubah semerah tomat. "Ini siapa Kak?" tanya Sakura pada Itachi tanpa melepas pelukan Sasuke.

Melihat wajah Sasuke, timbul niat 'jahat' di pikiran Itachi. "Oh, itu adik sepupuku. Orang tuanya menitipkan dia di sini."

"Memang orang tuanya kemana?"

"Australia."

"Oh, iya. Sasuke tadi ke London?" kali ini Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menatap Itachi.

"Iya. Bersama ibuku. Mendadak sih."

"Memang Om kenapa? Sakit?"

"Hanya sedikit kecapekan." Itachi berbohong dengan mulusnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengabariku sih?" Sakura cemberut.

"Ibuku memaksanya untuk cepat-cepat, Sakura-chan. Kau tau kan sifat ibuku?" Sakura mengangguk. "Sakura-chan, kau suka anak ini?"

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat lucuuuu." Sakura meremas kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau mau membantuku menjaganya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau memang adik ipar kesayanganku, Sakura-chaaaan!!!" Itachi memeluk Sakura. Sasuke langsung menedang kaki kakaknya itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan jangan-sentuh-dia.

"Kau berlebihan, Kak!" kata Sakura setelah terlepas dari pelukan Itachi.

"Sakura, kau tahu kan kalau aku sibuk dengan penelitianku di laboratorium. Aku akan merasa bersalah kalau anak ini terlantar gara-gara pekerjaanku. Jadi biarkan dia tinggal di rumahmu ya?" Itachi memohon dengan _puppy eyes_... Sasuke membelalakan mata.

"Tapi Kak... aku kan harus sekolah..."

"Saat kau sekolah, aku yang akan menjaganya. Kau bawa saja dia ke sini. Sore baru kau bawa dia ke rumahmu lagi. Bagaimana?"

Sakura berpikir. Sasuke dan Itachi harap-harap cemas. Sasuke berharap agar Sakura bekata tidak, sedangkan Itachi berharap Sakura berkata iya.

"Baiklah." Itachi menghembuskan nafas lega. Sasuke menatap Itachi kesal. "Tapi aku harus minta ijin ayah dan ibuku dulu."

"Terima kasih Sakura!!!" Itachi berniat memeluk Sakura lagi, tapi niat itu dibatalkan saat melihat tatapan tajam adiknya.

"Oh, iya. Siapa namamu?!" Sakura mengelus kepala Sasuke. Seketika wajahnya merah kembali dan pikirannya kosong.

"Na...ma...ku.... S..s..."Sasuke gagap.

"Shota!" teriak Itachi menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Shota, kenalkan. Aku Sakura. Kau panggil saja aku Kak Sakura." Sasuke mengangguk. "Ayo sekarang ikut kakak ke rumah kakak." Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke memerah lagi.

"Hn."

"Wah, kau mirip Sasuke." Sasuke kaget atas pernyataan Sakura.

"Ya. Dia memang mirip sekali. Benar kan Shota?" Itachi lagi-lagi menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Aku menyukaimu Shota!" kata Sakura _innocent_. Wajah Sasuke semakin merah.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, SHOTA!!!" teriak Itachi. Sasuke hanya mendelik dalam gandengan Sakura saat menatap kakakya. Begitu Sasuke dan Sakura menjauh, Itachi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke rumah Sakura yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah Sasuke.

"Tadaima!" Sakura membuka pintu.

"Okaeri!" balas dua suara di dalam rumah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraiya dan Tsunade, orang tua Sakura.

Bagi Sasuke, bukan pemandangan yang aneh lagi kalau melihat tingkah orang tua Sakura ini. Jiraiya, dosen sastra sekaligus novelis buku mesum yang genit tapi takut istri ini sedang asyik mengepel lantai. Sementara Tsunade, dosen kedokteran yang doyan judi ini sedang menonton pacuan kuda di layar televisi. Di tangannya terdapat kupon pacuan kuda.

"Sakura, kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Tsunade, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi. "Kau tidak jadi kencan dengan Sasuke?"

Wajah Sasuke (dalam wujud Shota) memerah mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade. Ibunya dan ibu Sakura sama saja.

"Ibu, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak kencan dengannya. Lagi pula sekarang Sasuke sedang ke London," Sakura menjelaskan.

"Apa?!!!" Jiraiya yang sedari tadi asyik mengepel lantai terperanjat, aktivitasnya terhenti seketika. "Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Katanya OmFugaku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi Sasuke dan Tante Mikoto harus menyusulnya."

"Sakura-chan, sudah kubilang kau jangan pacaran dengan anak bodoh itu. Huh, kenapa dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja? Apa dia mencampakanmu, Sakura-chan?" Jiraiya kini sudah ada di hadapan Sakura. Sakura menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu membela dia, Sakura-chan. Aku sudah tahu dari dulu. Anak sombong itu pasti hanya main-main denganmu. Dia itu sombong sekali seperti ayahnya."

Sasuke kesal mendengar perkataan Jiraiya. Tapi dia cuma diam saja. Dia tidak mau bertindak bodoh dan membongkar segalanya.

"Bukan begitu, Ayah. Lagi pula aku kan tidak pacaran dengan Sasuke."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Pokoknya mulai sekarang... hhhhhmmpppfff..." Jiraiya tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya karena tangan kuat Tsunade membungkam mulut suaminya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali!" marah Tsunade. "Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu sana!" Tsunade melepas tangannya dan mendorong suaminya mendekati ember dan lap pel di lantai dekat tangga. Jiraiya hanya bisa menurut dan menggumamkan syair puisi tentang nasib malangnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa bengong. Melihat Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang seperti itu, baginya Sakura adalah suatu keajaiban genetika.

"Ayahmu memang seperti itu, Sakura. Kau acuhkan saja dia."

Sakura mengangguk. "Oh ya ibu. Bolehkah dia tinggal di sini bersama kita? Untuk sementara saja." Sakura menunjuk Shota (wujud baru Sasuke) yang sedari tadi tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

"Siapa ini, Sakura?!" Tsunade berkata cukup keras sehingga Jiraiya menoleh dan ikut menyadari keberadaan Shota.

"UCHIHA!!!" teriak Jiraiya yang mengenali 'wajah Uchiha' Shota. "Siapa ini, Sakura-chan?!" Jiraiya melesat ke hadapan Sakura (lagi).

"Ng... ini... anak ini... sebenarnya...." Sakura bingung menjelaskan pada orang tuanya, terutama ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba Jiraiya terperanjat. "Oh, tidak," gumamnya. "Ini anakmu kan?" tubuh Jiraiya lemas.

"Maksud ayah?" Sakura bingung.

"Ini anakmu dengan Uchiha bodoh itu kan, Sakura-chan?!" Jiraiya meledak.

'Anak Sakura denganku? Hah, ini aku, bodoh! Aku!' batin Sasuke. Sesaat dia menyadari sesuatu dan membelalakan mata. 'Hhhhh? Anakku dengan Sakura?!" wajah Sasuke merah.

"Bukan!!!" teriak Sakura. Wajah Sakura juga merah. "Dia bukan anakku dan Sa..su..ke." Wajah Sakura tambah merah saat menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Kau bohong, Sakura-chan! Jelas-jelas anak ini sangat mirip dengan Uchiha bodoh itu. Lihat rambutnya! Pantat ayam. Lihat matanya! Itu mata Uchiha. Mata sombong Uchiha!"

"Anak ini memang anak Uchiha, Ayah. Tapi..."

Jiraiya memotong perkataan Sakura. "Sakura-chan!!! Kau mengakuinya. Ini anak Uchiha bodoh itu!!! Ini anakmu!!! Oh tidak," Jiraiya menutup mata dengan tangannya. "Ini cucuku..." Jiraiya lemas. "Ini cucuku..."

"Ayah..."

"Cucuku...cucuku..." ratap Jiraiya. "Cucukkkk........ku...." Akibat tendangan dari Tsunade, suara ratapan Jiraiya berangsur menghilang. Jiraiya jatuh terkapar dengan tanda telapak kaki merah di pipinya.

"Ayahmu sudah tenang. Sekarang jelaskan, Sakura."

"Anak ini adalah sepupu Sasuke. Namanya Shota." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Dia bukan cucuku ya?" Jiraiya yang ternyata masih sadar merasa lega.

"Shota dititipkan di rumah Sasuke untuk sementara. Tapi karena Sasuke dan ibunya tidak ada, dan Kak Itachi tidak bisa mengurusnya dua puluh empat jam, jadi... biarkan dia tinggal di sini ya, Ibu?"

"Tidak!" tolak Jiraiya yang langsung mendapat injakan kaki Tsunade di punggungnya.

"Apa boleh buat kan?" Tsunade menyetujuinya. "Lagi pula dia, eh Shota ini juga bakal jadi adik sepupumu."

Wajah Sasuke dan Sakura memerah bersamaan.

* * *

Mulai sekarang Sasuke (alias Shota) resmi tinggal di rumah Sakura untuk sementara. Kamar Sasuke berada di lantai dua, berhadapan dengan kamar Sakura. Sebenarnya masih ada kamar lain di lantai satu. Tapi lantai satu adalah teritori Jiraiya. Jadi Tsunade dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menempatkan Shota di kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamar Sakura itu.

"Shota, mulai sekarang kau akan menempati kamar ini. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa kau panggil saja aku di kamar itu ya?"

"Hn."

"Anak pintar. Kau masuk ke kamarmu saja dulu. Aku mandi dulu ya!"

"Hn."

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Sasuke melihat-lihat kamar barunya. 'Nuansa cewek,'pikirnya. Kamar itu penuh warna-warna pastel. Dari cat tembok hingga perabot-perabotnya.

"Kenapa nasibku jadi begini sih?" Sasuke meratapi nasibnya. "Kenapa juga aku harus tinggal serumah dengan Sakura dan orang tuanya yang aneh itu?" Sasuke merebahkan badannya di kasur. "Hhhh... Paman Jiraiya yang bodoh itu dari tadi mengataiku. Kenapa aku yang jadi korban? Bukannya yang jadi saingannya itu ayahku? Itu juga dulu. Saat mereka masih kuliah. Ahhh.. aku capek." Sasuke memeluk guling di sebelahnya dan memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke!" baru sekejap Sasuke memejamkan mata, sudah ada orang yang memanggil dan menguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke masih malas membuka mata.

"Sasuke!!! Sasuke, bangun!!!" tubuh Sasuke diguncang lebih cepat.

"Apa sih?! Mengganggu saja?!!" Sasuke marah dan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. "Gyaaaaaaaa!!!" teriak Sasuke kaget melihat wajah seram Kisame.

"Sssstttt...." Kisame membungkam mulut Sasuke. "Jangan keras-keras nanti ketahuan."

"Shota?!!" teriak Sakura khawatir dari dalam kamarnnya.

"Tuh kan?"

"Kau kenapa sih?" Sasuke melepas tangan Kisame dari mulutnya.

"Aku membawa ini." Kisame menyerahkan HP, i-Pod dan PSP Sasuke.

"Hn. Terima kasih."

"Shota?!" teriak Sakura masih dari kamarnya.

"Cepat pergi sana!!!" Sasuke mendorong Kisame ke arah jendela sambil menaruh barang-barang kesayangannya di laci meja.

"Shota?!" Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke masih menatap ke luar jendela. Melihat Kisame yang bersembunyi di balik pohon mangga yang tadi digunakan sebagai tangga darurat dari dan ke kamar Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan menatap Sakura. Lama. Sasuke bengong. Mukanya merah. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dari hidungnya keluar cairan kental berwarna merah.

"Shota, kau mimisan?!" Sakura panik dan mendekati Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke tanpa sadar meraba lubang hidungnya. Mencoba menutupi bukti yang sudah jelas terlihat. "Aku tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau sakit, Shota?!"

"Tidak."

"Aku panggilkan ibuku saja ya?" Sakura membalikkan badan.

"Tidak usah. Kakak pakai baju kakak saja dulu," wajah Sasuke bertambah merah saat mengatakannya.

Sakura melihat tubuhnya sendiri. "Hahaha... maaf ya Shota. Aku tadi sedang mandi lalu aku mendengar teriakanmu. Karena terburu-buru, aku hanya menyambar handuk ini saja." Memang, tubuh Sakura saat ini hanya berbalut handuk saja. "Oh iya, tadi kau kenapa?"

"Ng... hanya terpeleset," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. "Dan berdarah." Sasuke menunjuk hidungnya.

"Baiklah. Aku panggilkan ibuku saja."

"Tidak usah. Kakak saja." Wajah Sasuke kembali memerah.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan mengobatimu." Sakura mengambil kapas.

"Tapi kakak pakai baju dulu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang semerah darah di hidungnya.

"Baik." Sakura keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Hhhh... hari pertama saja aku sudah seperti ini. Cobaan apa lagi yang akan menantiku?!!"

**Tbc...**

**RnR!!!**


	3. Adikku Sudah Besar!

**Minna-san, terima kasih atas review2****nya!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 3**

**Adikku Sudah Besar!**

Sakura kembali ke kamar Sasuke. Kali ini dia sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Sakura duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan membersihkan darah di hidung Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap Sakura.

"Shota, apa kau sakit?" tanya Sakura usai membersihkan darah di hidung Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku khawatir padamu Shota. Detak jantungmu cepat sekali. Lebih baik aku panggilkan ibu ya?" Sakura beranjak. Akan tetapi dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau sakit ya? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" Sakura menempelkan tangannya di jidat Sasuke, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. "Kau sedikit panas."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan panggil Tante!" pinta Sasuke.

"Tapi...."

"Hanya sedikit capek. Perjalanan dari Australia cukup jauh," Sasuke mengikuti skenario dadakan Itachi menutupi rasa malunya.

"Benar juga. Kau kan baru datang dari Australia. Baiklah kau tidur saja sekarang."

"Hn."

"Shota, kalau ada apa-apa kau panggil kakak saja. Ok?"

"Hn."

"Anak pintar." Sakura mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. "Selamat malam, Shota." Kali ini Sakura mengecup pipi kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri mematung beberapa saat. Bahkan setelah Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Selama itu juga Sasuke tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa, kecuali rasa hangat yang menempel di pipinya. Bekas ciuman Sakura.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke sudah bergerak ke pipi. Perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya ke depan. Sasuke mengamati telapak tangannya kemudian tersenyum.

* * *

Sasuke merasa masih sangat mengantuk. Semalam entah jam berapa dia baru bisa tidur. Gara-gara ciuman selamat malam dari Sakura, Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Setiap teringat kejadian itu entah kenapa tubuh Sasuke menjadi panas (terutama wajahnya). Dan sialnya, setiap detik Sasuke ingat dengan jelas kejadian itu.

"Shota, kau sudah siap?"

"Hn."

"Ayah, ibu, kami berangkat dulu," pamit Sakura sambil mengandeng Sasuke.

Sesuai perjanjian, setiap Sakura berangkat ke sekolah, Itachi yang harus menjaga Sasuke. Karena itulah sekarang Sakura mengantar Sasuke ke rumahnya.

Sakura memencet bel. Tidak ada jawaban. Dua kali. Tetap sama. Tiga kali. Tidak berubah. Empat kali. Sama saja. "Kak Itachi!!!" panggil Sakura. Sakura memencet bel lagi.

"Haha... Sakura-chan," Itachi membuka sedikit pintu rumahnya sambil cengengesan. "Maaf, aku tadi sedang memasak."

"Oh iya, Tante kan sedang tidak ada. Pasti repot ya, Kak?"

"Tidak juga. Sakura-chan, kau harus cepat-cepat ke sekolah kan?" Itachi mengingatkan.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya?" Sakura berpamitan dan menyerahkan Sasuke kepada Itachi. Itachi merangkul Sasuke. "Oh iya Kak, hari ini aku pulang terlambat. Aku ada latihan kendo. Kakak tidak apa-apa kan kalau harus menjaga Shota lebih lama?"

"Ya. Tenang saja."

"Shota, kakak berangkat ya! Kau jangan nakal!"

"Hn."

"Anak pintar." Sakura mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. "Daaaaaa!"

Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tidak rela harus berpisah dengan Sakura. "Sakura..." gumamnya lirih.

"Sampai di sini saja perpisahannya!" Itachi menarik tangan Sasuke agar masuk ke dalam rumah. "Sekarang saatnya kita bersenang-senang!!!"

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap kakaknya bingung.

"Teman-teman, LANJUT!!!!!!" teriak Itachi.

"Angur merah... yang telah memabukan diri kuanggap... belum seberapaaaaaa..." Tobi asyik berkaraoke sambil bergoyang di ruang keluarga Sasuke. Anggota Akatsuki Team yang lain duduk manis di depan Tobi. Menikmati setiap aksi Tobi sambil bertepuk tangan dan ikut berdendang. Di meja berserakan bermacam-macam snack dan minuman. Sasuke _speechless_ melihat pemandangan ajaib di rumahnya.

"Cengkokannya, Bi!" teriak Kisame.

"OK, bang!" Tobi bergoyang. "Dasyatnya... bila dibandingkan dengan senyumanmu... membuat akuuuuu... jatuh bangun..."

"STOP!!!!" teriak Sasuke.

Semua kegiatan di ruangan itu terhenti. Semua mata memandang ke arah Sasuke. Semua mulut mangap. Semua (kecuali Itachi dan Kisame) tanpa diberi aba-aba langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dan berebut ingin memeluk, mencubit, atau mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. "Gyaaaaaaaaa....lucu!!!! Imut!!!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Itachi yang tidak rela adik kesayangannya itu dijadikan ajang rebutan oleh teman-temannya menghalang-halangi setiap aksi teman-temannya. "Minggir! Ini adikku! Husss!! Jangan sentuh adikku! Apa pegang-pegang?! Dia punyaku!! Awww.... kenapa aku yang dicubit???!!!" Itachi heboh sendiri.

Tanpa disadari oleh maskhluk-makluk aneh di rumah Sasuke, Sasuke sudah bisa meloloskan diri dari kerumunan dadakan di ruang keluarganya itu. Dengan santainya, Sasuke melangkah menuju sofa empuk di depan home teathernya.

Sementara Itachi yang berusaha melindungi adiknya justru menjadi bulan-bulanan teman se-teamnya. "Awww... jangan cubit pantatku, gebleeeekk!!!!" teriaknya. Bahkan Kisame yang sedari tadi mengamati tingkah rekan-rekannya sekarang sudah bergabung dengan team ambrul-adulnya itu. Dia malah yang paling heboh. Peluk sana, peluk sini, cubit sana, cubit sini, tidak peduli siapa yang di cubit dan siapa yang dipeluk. Akhirnya terjadilah pesta cubit-cubitan dan peluk-pelukan dadakan.

"Baka!" gumam Sasuke.

Oooopppss... Sasuke mengumamkan kata terlarang. Seketika Akatsuki Team tediam dan besimpuh. "Saya memang bodoh. Saya memang bodoh...." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Hn."

"Hn...Hn...Hn....Hn...." mereka menirukan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Heh BERISIK!!! Diem nape?!!"teriak Sasuke.

"Heh BERISIK!!! Diem nape?!!" mereka menirukan dengan menuding-nuding satu sama lain.

Sasuke yang geram mengambil botol air mineral di meja dan melemparnya ke arah gerombolan peneliti tidak jelas itu. Botol air satu setengah liter yang masih tersisa satu liter itu mengenai kepala Itachi. Itachi mengaduh dan tersadar. Melihat teman-temannya yang terkena _baka-syndrom, _Itachi segera menampar pipi orang di sampingnya agar tersadar. Hidan yang berada di samping Itahi ikut sadar setelah mendapat tamparan dari Itachi. Hidan pun menampar Kakuzu yang berada di sebelahnya. Begitulah. Tamparan beruntun pun terjadi. Saat semua tersadar, nampaklah bekas tamparan di pipi setiap Akatsuki Team, kecuali Itachi tentunya. Hanya Itachi yang tidak mempunyai tanda telapak tangan merah di pipinya dan dialah satu-satunya orang yang kepalanya benjol.

"Sasuke, kau ini jahat sekali. Akatsuki Team di sini kan mengadakan pesta untukmu. Kenapa kau malah membuat kami terkena _baka-syndrom_?" Zetsu protes sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Iya. Kau kan tahu kalau kami ini tidak bisa mendengar orang mengatai kami dengan kata 'itu'," Kakuzu menambahkan.

"Hn." Sasuke masih cuek.

"Sudah-sudah," Itachi menengahi (padahal tujuannya cuma mau membela adiknya). "Ayo kita lanjutkan pestanya!!!"

Akatsuki Team kembali mengambil posisi. Tobi dan Deidara meraih mikrofon, bersiap untuk berkaraoke lagi. Yang lain ambil posisi joget.

"Waktu tamasya ke bina ria...pulang-pulang ku berbadan dua..." Tobi dan Deidara asyik berduet.

Sasuke yang bosan mendengar lagu dangdut beranjak dari sofa empuknya. Niatnya sih mau tidur di kasur tercintanya, tapi tiba-tiba badannya tidak bisa bergerak. Tangan kanannya ditahan oleh Itachi. Tangan kirinya ditahan oleh Sasori. Kaki kanannya ditahan oleh Pein. Kaki kirinya ditahan oleh Konan.

"Lepas!"

"Gak mauuuuuu...."

"Kalian kalau mau pesta, pesta saja sendiri. Aku ngantuk. Mau tidur."

"Mana bisa begitu? Ini kan pestamu!" Itachi bersikeras. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Pesta apa?!" Sasuke kesal.

Tanpa dikomado, semua Akatsuki Team bergabung membentuk formasi membentuk hati. Itachi yang berada di tengah menarik tali yang menggantung di atasnya. Dan jam jam jaaaaaaaammm....

Bola yang terletak tepat di atas Itachi terbuka. Muncullah kertas putih panjang yang mengantung di tengah ruangan. Kertas itu bertuliskan:

"**SELAMAT!**** ANDA SUDAH MENJADI DEWASA"**

"Sejak kapan benda itu ada di rumahku?" gumam Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak menyadari keberadaan benda aneh di tengah ruangan itu.

"Selamat!!!" Itachi bertepuk tangan, diikuti yang lainnya.

Sasuke membaca kembali tulisan yang mengantung di tengah ruangan itu. "Kalian menghina aku kan?" Sasuke mendengus. "Apanya yang dewasa? Tubuhku mengecil begini?" Sasuke merebahkan lagi badannya di sofa.

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudnya," kata Kisame.

"Trus?" tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Yang tadi malam..."

"Tadi malam apa?" Sasuke masih cuek.

"Handuk.... Mimisan...."

Sasuke tersedak tidak jelas mendengar dua kata itu disebut Kisame. Tubuhnya membeku. Wajahnya merah dan panas. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke, sontak Akatsuki Team berteriak "!!!!"

Wajah Sasuke semakin merah. "Kenapa kalian tahu?" Semua telunjuk di ruangan itu mengarah kepada Kisame. "Kisame, kau lihat ya?" Sasuke melotot pada Kisame, sang tersangka utama.

Kisame menggeleng. "Sayang, tidak terlihat jelas."

"Apa maksudmu, Kisame?!" teriak Sasuke marah.

"Hahaha... tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa," Kisame berbohong.

Emosi Sasuke memuncak. Mana mungkin dia rela jika ada orang lain yang juga melihat 'pemandangan indah' tadi malam. Tangan Sasuke mengepal. Dia melihat tangannya yang mengepal kemudian melihat wajah Kisame, sasarannya. "Hhh...sayang tubuhku mengecil. Itachi, kau saja yang memukul Kisame!" Sasuke membalikkan badan dan pergi ke kamar.

"Beres!" Itachi menyanggupi. "Kisame, bersiaplah. Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Itachi berniat memukul Kisame, namun Kisame berhasil menghindar dan berlari. Itachi mengejar Kisame. Aksi kejar-kejaran pun tak terelakan.

"Kita lanjut saja!" Tobi sudah mengambil mikrofon.

"Lanjut, Bi! Goyang, Bi!" teriak yang lain mengacuhkan Itachi dan Kisame.

"Lai lai lai lai lai lai... panggil aku si jablai... abang jarang pulang... aku jarang dibelai..."

* * *

Sakura berjalan ke ruang klub kendonya. Sakura sudah memakai _hakama_ dan _bogu_, pelindung tubuh untuk latihannya. Tangan kanannya membawa _shinai_, pedang bambunya dan tangan kirinya menenteng _men_, pelindung kepalanya.

Sakura dapat mendengar _kiai_ (teriakan dalam kendo) dari dalam ruang klubnya itu. Seperti biasa Guy-sensei dan Rock Lee sudah berlatih terlebih dahulu.

"Sore sensei, Rock Lee!" Sakura menyapa keduanya dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Sore ketua!" keduanya membalas memberi hormat.

Sakura meletakan pelindung kepalanya dan mulai berlatih. Sakura melatih teknik _suburi_ (tebasan berulang-ulang)-nya.

Tenten, Neji, Ino, Kiba dan Shino datang ke ruang klub. Kelimanya memberi hormat pada Guy-sensei, Rock Lee dan Sakura. Guy-sensei, Rock Lee dan Sakura pun membalas membungkuk.

"Tadi itu siapa ya?" Ino bertanya pada Tenten.

"Iya. Aku juga merasa orang itu tidak asing lagi. Tapi siapa?"

"Mana cakep lagi." Ino yang juga sudah memakai _hakama_ berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"He'e. Cakep." Tenten yang berjalan di sebelah Ino mengiyakan.

Sakura menghentikan latihannya dan menatap kedua temannya yang baru dua masuk klub kendo. "Ayo latihan!"

"Iya iya..."

Sakura membimbing keduanya berlatih teknik dasar sambil menunggu anggota lain klub kendo lainnya. Neji, Shino dan Kiba juga sudah mulai berlatih. Ruangan itu riuh dengan _kiai-kiai_.

"Permisi!" terdengar suara berat namun penuh wibawa dari depan ruangan klub.

Semua kegiatan terhenti sesaat. Mereka penasaran dengan pemilik suara berat itu.

"Oh, Gaara!" Sakura yang langsung mengenali Gaara berjalan mendekatinya.

"Cowok yang tadi," Tenten bergumam lirih.

"Cakeeeepp..." Ino menatap Gaara yang masih berdiri di depan ruang klub.

"Sakura," Gaara menyapa Sakura. "Aku sudah lama menunggu kalian di depan, tapi kalian tidak muncul. Jadi aku ke sini."

"Menunggu kami semua?" Sakura bingung.

Gaara tersenyum. "Kau dan Sasuke. Siapa lagi?"

"Oh, aku dan Sasuke? Ada masalah apa?" Sakura khawatir terjadi masalah dalam pertandingan persahabatan yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi itu. "Kita ke ruang OSIS saja?" Sakura menawarkan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini." Gaara menyerahkan dua buah bingkisan pada Sakura.

"Ini apa?" Sakura menatap Gaara bingung. Gaara juga terlihat bingung. "Sudalah, ayo masuk dulu." Sakura mempersilakan Gaara masuk ke ruang klubnya.

Kegiatan di ruangan itu sudah kembali normal. Tenten dan Ino sudah berlatih kembali, walau kadang masih mencuri pandang ke arah Gaara. Neji, Shino dan Kiba juga berlatih dengan semangat, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan semangat Guy-sensei dan Rock Lee. Mereka berlatih menangkis dan menyerang balik.

Gaara dan Sakura duduk bersimpuh di pinggir ruangan.

"Sebenarnya ini bingkisan dari kakakku," Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

"Temari-san?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Kakakku merasa tidak enak pada kalian." Sakura kembali menatap Gaara bingung. Gaara tersenyum. "Insiden kerupuk setan."

"Oh, itu? Itu kan bukan masalah besar."

"Tapi sepertinya Sasuke..."

"Dia tidak apa-apa," potong Sakura.

"Begitu?" Sakura mengangguk. "Oh iya, Sasuke mana?"

"Dia sedang ke London."

"Kenapa mendadak?" Gaara kaget.

"Ada urusan keluarga."

"Wah, kau pasti merasa kesepian kan Sakura?" Gaara menggoda Sakura.

"Tidak juga," Sakura tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin begitu. Dia kan pacarmu!"

Seketika wajah Sakura memerah. "Dia bukan pacarku, Gaara."

Gaara yang selama ini mengira kalau Sakura adalah pacar Sasuke merasa kaget. "Jadi selama ini kalian tidak pacaran?" Sakura menggeleng.

Saat Sakura dan Gaara asyik mengobrol, Guy-sensei dan Rock Lee yang kelewat semangat berlatih melakukan kesalahan yang berakibat fatal. Rock Lee menyerang Guy-sensei dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi Guy-sensei berhasil menangkis shinai Rock Lee dengan sigap hingga shinai Rock Lee terlepas dari tangannya dan terlempar jauh ke pinggir ruangan.

"Sakura awas!!!" teriak Rock Lee dan Guy-sensei.

Sakura yang merasa dipanggil menoleh tanpa tahu shinai Rock Lee sedang melesat ke arahnya. Ino, Tenten, Neji, Shino dan Kiba yang sedang latihan pun ikut menoleh. Mereka menahan nafas melihat shinai yang mengarah tepat ke kepala Sakura yang tidak memakai pelindung kepala.

"Sakura!" Gaara yang cepat membaca situasi segera meraih tubuh Sakura, memeluk dan melindungi kepala Sakura dengan tubuhnya. Kletaak! Terdengar suara shinai jatuh ke lantai.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura penuh rasa khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura yang masih bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Syukurlah," Gaara menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Gaara... kepalamu!!!" Sakura kaget melihat kepala Gaara yang basah dengan darah. Tadi sebelum jatuh ke lantai, shinai Rock Lee berhasil mengenai kepala Gaara hingga berdarah.

Gaara meraba kepalanya dan melihat telapak tangannya yang basah oleh darah. "Darah ya?"

Sakura segera menarik tangan Gaara. "Kita ke UKS!" katanya pada Gaara. "Sensei, saya izin."

"Ketua, maafkan akuuuuuu!!!" Rock Lee berteriak pada Sakura yang sudah pergi bersama Gaara.

Sakura segera mengambil Kotak P3K di lemari UKS. Dengan cekatan Sakura membersihkan darah di kepala Gaara, mengobati lukanya, dan menutup lukanya dengan kassa steril. Gaara memperhatikan setiap gerakan Sakura. Gaara tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum begitu sih Gaara?" Sakura merasa sedikit kesal diperhatikan begitu oleh Gaara.

"Ekspresimu sekarang ini sangat berbeda dengan ekspresimu tahun lalu."

Sakura jadi ingat saat acara puncak pertandingan persahabatan kendo di Konoha tahun lalu. Pertandingan spesial antar ketua klub kendo. Gaara melawan Sakura. Dan Gaara berhasil menang tipis tiga poin dari Sakura. Saat itu Sakura yang tidak—belum siap menerima kekalahan menatap Gaara penuh dendam.

"Itu karena kau mengalahkanku," Sakura membereskan kotak P3K yang dibawanya. "Tahun ini aku berniat mengalahkanmu. Kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu itu." Gaara tertawa.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Sakura kesal.

"Kau manis kalau seperti itu."

**Tbc...**

**RnR!!!**

"**Chapter ini saya dedikasikan untuk Papi Meggy Z.**

**Marilah mengheningkan cipta sejenak untuk mengenangnya."**


	4. Saingan

**Judul : 7 Again**

**Summary : Sasuke menjerit saat melihat bayangan tubuhnya di cermin. Tubuhnya mengecil... SasuSaku, AU. Terinspirasi dari Mentantei Conan**

**Warnings : OOC**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Maaf! Gomenasai! Hapunten! Nuwun Panganpunten! Sorry! Mianhamnida!

Karena kecerobohan Ji—sumpah Ji lupa, bener-bener khilaf—Ji ga nulis balesan review 7 Again chaper 2— terutama yang gak login—

Karena itu di chapter ini Ji juga mau bales review chapter 2.

—**Chap 2—**

**Beby-chan** : coba kalo ga ada handuk*mesum* tampah mujur lagi tuh!

Makasi yak reviewnya.

**Sasusaku_forever** : ..ok. arigatou ne reviewnya!

**Hanyang miaw** : Guk guk guk (artinya: makasi2, saia kan jadi malu*blushing*) GUK! (maksud: SIAP!)

**Hello~** : Kya~aku suka reviewmu~ apalagi puji2 gitu *bllushing* (Hello~: ji ga kreati bgd si, kata2nya ngikutin gw aja!) makasi yap reviewnya.

**Nakamura Kumiko**: Aku juga suka adegan iu. Bikin idung saya basah juga. Bukan karena mimisan, Cuma ingusan (Naka-chan—eh, manggilnya pa?-: Yaiiiikkkkzzz.. JI JOROK!) makasi reviewnya.

**L** : Siyap! Makasi ya L... chu!

**Ao** : He'e kasian. Oh iu? Seperti kata Sasu "keajaiban genetika". Karakter laen? Hmmm... tunggu aja yap! Sankyu reviewnya!

**Furu-pyon** : Woke!!! *Jempol ala babenya Guy*

—**Chap 3—**

**Hehe** : hehe sama hehe..... sama ga si? *garuk2* i like your review *jempol ala Guy*. Saia lanjutkan dah kalo begitu. Thanks 4 u'r review.

**Ao** : (Gaara: aku kenapa yak?*innocent*) Un. (ketularan deidara.). Makasi yap repiunya!

**Nakamura Kumiko** : Woke!!*jempol ala Rock Lee* sankyu ne reviewnya.

**Sakura Haruno 1995** : Maunya si Saku sama yang laen biar Sasu sama Ji*digebukin masal ma readers* (Sasu: ga sudi gw ama lo, Ji!). Sasu—bwt Haruno 1995—: woke!!*jempol ala engkong Guy* (Guy+Lee: ntu gaya kite!!)arigatou juga buat reviewnya!

**Hello!** : Gimana kalo SasuJi aja? (Sasu: ga usa mimpi de lo!). makasi yak reviewnya!

**KoNan** : Siyap! *hormat ala milier* makasi reviewnya!

**Chapter 4**

Sakura pulang diantar oleh Gaara. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mau, toh rumahnya juga tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Tapi karena Gaara memaksa, Sakura jadi tidak enak.

Sakura turun dari mobil Gaara sambil meneteng dua bingkisan dari Temari.

"Terima kasih, Gaara!" ucap Sakura.

"Cuma mengantar saja bukan masalah besar kan?"

"Karena itu juga." Sakura menunjuk kepala Gaara yang terluka.

"Ini sih bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Kau masuk saja sana!" Sakura mengangguk dan membalik badan. "Sakura!" belum sempat Sakura melangkah, Gaara sudah memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Minggu ini kakakku berulang tahun. Kau mau membantuku mencari kado untuknya?"

"Temari-san?" tanya Sakura. Gaara mengangguk. "Baiklah." Sakura menyanggupi.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan menjemputmu." Sakura menganguk.

* * *

Sakura berjalan bersama Sasuke. Tangan kirinya membawa bingkisan dari Gaara—lebih tepatnya Temari— sedang tangan kanannya mengandeng tangan kecil Sasuke.

"Itu apa?" Sasuke yang baru menyadari bingkisan itu bertanya pada Sakura.

"Oh ini?" Sakura mengangkat sedikit tangan kirinya sehingga bingkisan itu terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke. "Ini bingkisan dari Temari-san."

"Temari?"

"Kau kenal Temari-san, Shota?" Sakura kaget saat mendengar nada bicara Sasuke—alias Shota—yang seakan kenal Temari.

"Tidak." Sasuke berkelit. "Kak Sasuke pernah bercerita," tambahnya.

"Begitu?" Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau aku?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura bingung.

"Apa Sasuke juga pernah bercerita tentang aku?" Sakura _blushing_.

"Tidak." Sasuke membuang muka, menyembunyiksn rona merah di pipinya. 'Sakura kenapa sih bertanya seperti itu? Membuatku malu saja,' batin Sasuke.

"Begiu ya Shota?"

"Hn."

* * *

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura, dan Sasuke duduk di ruang keluarga. Jiraiya duduk di sofa panjang bersama Tsunade yang memegang remote TV. Sakura duduk di karpet bersama Sasuke. Sakura memeluk boneka ayam kesayangannya. Di sebelahnya tergeletak tempat tissue dan handphonenya. Sasuke asyik bermain robot-robotan, tepat di sebelah handphone itu tergeletak.

Di meja di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura—di depan Tsunade dan Jiraiya—ada dua gelas susu coklat, satu cangkir kopi hangat, satu cangkir teh hijau, cemilan dan beberapa potong brownish. Yap, brownish dari Temari.

Keluarga kecil itu—tidak termasuk Sasuke—menikmati sinetron favorit mereka Pure's Love Season Idul Adha.

"Mi, apa aku harus mengorbankan anakku?" Pure—tokoh utama sinetron Pure's Love Season Idul Adha—menangis.

"Sakura..." Jiraiya terisak. "Ayah minta tissuenya donk... Hiks..." tangan Jiraiya terulur ke arah Sakura. Sakura menyambar tempat tissue di sebelahnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jiraiya.

Belum sempat Jiraiya mengambil sehelai tissue pun dari tempat tissue iru, Tsunade sudah merebutnya. "Hiks..." rupanya Tsunade juga terisak.

Sasuke yang mendengar isakan aneh Tsunade menoleh. 'Bisa juga wanita galak ini menangis?' batin Sasuke heran.

Belum juga Sasuke kembali ke posisinya—main robot-robotan—Sasuke kembali dikagetkan dengan suara kokokan ayam. Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu berasal. Handphone Sakura. Sasuke sempat melihat nama Gaara tertera di layar handphone sebelum Sakura mengambilnya.

"Hallo," Sakura menyapa. "Ada apa, Gaara?"

'Gaara?' pikir Sasuke. 'Kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara menelepon Sakura? Tumben...'

"Iya. Kuenya enak. Tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada Temari-san ya!"

'Oh, masalah bingkisan itu ya?' Sasuke yang kelihatannya bermain robot-robotan itu mendengarkan Sakura dengan seksama.

"Bingkisan untuk Sasuke aku berikan pada kakaknya, kok."

'Untukku juga? Kakakku? Itachi maksudnya? Kapan Sakura memberikan bingkisan itu? Apa saat aku tidur?'

"Sakura... ssssttttt..." Jiraiya meletakan jari telunjuknya di hidung.

"Maaf , Ayah!" Sakura berajanjak dari tempatnya dan menjauh dari Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang menonton TV juga Sasuke yang memperhatikannya.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan Sakura. Begitu juga saat Sakura tersenyum, tertawa dan wajahnya memerah.

* * *

Sejak bangun tadi sampai sekarang dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya, Sasuke merasa ada yang bergemuruh di hatinya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Yang dia tahu, yang dia rasakan... emmm... entahlah. Dia merasa hanya ingin menjauh dari Sakura. Dia merasa marah pada Sakura. Dan amarah itu semakin menjadi saat ingat pipi Sakura yang merona kemarin.

Gara-gara amarah itu pula, Sasuke tidak mau digandeng Sakura. Bahkan dia berjalan di depan Sakura. mendahuluinya dan bahkan tak sudi menengok ke belakang.

Sasuke langsung memencet bel rumahnya berkali-kali begitu sampai di depan rumah. "Lama." Sasuke semakin sebal.

"Hn?" Itachi membukakan pintu. Satu matanya masih tertutup, mata yang lain terbuka setengah. Tangan kanannya memegang kenop pintu sementara tangan kirinya memeluk bantal pink dengan gambar wajahnya¹.

"Kak Itachi?" Sakura yang baru sampai langsung menyapa Itachi.

"Sakura-chan?!" kedua mata Itachi langsung terbuka lebar.

Sasuke yang masih marah pada Sakura segera masuk ke rumah, melewati Itachi yang '_melek_ Sakura'.

"Kak, dari tadi Shota aneh," Sakura mencemaskan Sasuke.

"Dia kan memang begitu, Sakura-chan."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Kau berangkat saja dulu. Biar aku yang mengurus Sas... eh, Shota!"

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat, Kak!" Sakura membalikan badannya.

"Hati-hati Sakura-chan!" Itachi melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Oh iya Kak!" baru selangkah kaki Sakura melangkah, Sakura kembali membalikan badannya. Kali ini menghadap Itachi. "Hari ini aku akan telat pulang. Aku mau mengantar temanku membeli kado."

"Bersama Ino-chan ya?" Sakura menggeleng. "Tenten-chaan?" Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng. "Hn?"

"Dengan Gaara."

"Oh, yang memberi bingkisan kemarin?" Sakura mengangguk. "Adik iparku memang baik hati..." Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Ah... Kak Itachi ini. Rambutku kan jadi berantakan." Sakura merapikan rambutnya. "Ya sudah, aku berangkat dulu ya, Kak!"

* * *

Sasuke merebahkan badan di tempat tidurnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak berada di kamarnya yang penuh warna biru tua ini. Sasuke sedikit merasa rileks setelah memasuki kamarnya. Ralat. Mungkin bukan merasa sedikit rileks, tapi sempat merasa sedikit rileks. Ya, baru sebentar Sasuke berada di kamarnya Sasuke bisa melihat wajah manis Sakura di atas mejanya. Hn. Fotonya bersama Sakura sebelum dia mengecil. Sebelum hari-harinya sebagai Sasuke lenyap. Sebelum dia berganti identitas sebagai Shota. Sebelum Sakura dan Gaara...

"Masa bodoh!" Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Sasuke!" belum sempat Sasuke memejamkan mata, suara Itachi yang sok imut sudah mengusiknya.

"Apa?!" teriak Sasuke galak tanpa membuka penutup wajahnya—bantal.

Itachi masuk ke kamar adiknya itu. "Kau marahan dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Jelas urusanku. Kau kan adikku. Sakura-chan adik iparku. Jadi jelas itu urusanku kan?"

"Masa bodoh!"

"Gawat. Ngambek beneran," gumam Itachi. Diam-diam Itachi mengambil handphone di kantngnya dan mengirim pesan pendek pada teman-temannya. 'Emergency!'

Sasuke mengambil bantal dari wajahnya dan menyadari Itachi nasih di kamarnya. "Kenapa masih di sini?"

"Tentu saja menemanimu, adikku sayaaaang..." Itachi mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Sakit!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan kakaknya dari pipinya.

"Kenapa sih? aku kan gemas..." Itachi melepas kedua tangannya.

"Pergi sana!" Sasuke mendorong Itachi keluar kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

* * *

Teman-teman sekelas Sakura berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya. Pelajaran baru saja berakhir. Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata yang keluar kelas terakhir berjalan bersama-sama.

"Ah... hari ini kita bisa santai. Kakashi-sensei tidak memberi kita pe-er!" Ino merenggangkan badannya.

"Tumben ya?" Tenten menanggapi.

"Iya kan? Aku juga kaget tadi Kakashi-sensei tidak memberi pe-er."

"He'eh." Tenten mengangguk. Hinata yang sedari tadi mendengarkan kedua temannya berbicara ikut mengangguk.

"Hei!" Ino tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap ketiga temannya. "Mumpung lagi gak ada pe-er, gimana kalau kita karaokean saja?"

"Setuju!" Tenten mengangkat tangan.

"Hm." Hinata mengangguk.

"Sakura?" Ino yang melihat reaksi datar Sakura menatap Sakura, menanti jawaban Sakura. Tenten dan Hinata yang melihat Ino juga ikut-ikutan menatap Sakura.

"Nggg..." Sakura tersenyum. "Maaf ya teman-teman. Hari ini aku tidak bisa main dengan kalian. Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Yah, Sakura... kan jarang kita bisa main-main seperti ini..." Tenten membujuk Sakura.

"Iya sih. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur membuat janji dengan orang itu."

"Siapa sih?" tanya Ino. "Sasuke yang memonopolimu itu kan sekarang ada di London."

"Oh, Sasuke pulang ya?" tebak Tenten. Sakura menggeleng. "Trus siapa dong?"

"Gaara."

"GAARA??!!" teriak Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Busyet dah. Sakura... hah... aku spechless..." ucap Tenten.

"Sasuke yang notabennya cowok paling cakep di Konoha High School pergi sebentar saja, sudah ada cowok paling cakep se-Suna yang mendekatimu Sakura..." kata Ino.

"Bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan," Sakura membela diri. "Aku hanya menemaninya mencari kado untuk Temari-san."

"Sakura... itu... orang itu dari tadi memperhatikanmu..." Hinata yang sedari tadi diam saja menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang bersandar pada mobilnya dan tentu saja memperhatikan Sakura.

"Sana!" Ino dan Tenten mendorong tubuh Sakura. "Pangeranmu sudah datang."

"Kalian apa-apaan sih?" wajah Sakura memerah.

"Sudah sana..."

Sakura pun meninggalkan teman-temannya dan berjalan menghampiri Gaara.

"Kenapa sudah ada di sini?"

"Sudah jam pulang sekolah kan?"

"Baru lima menit lalu bel sekolah berbunyi. Dan jarak Konoha-Suna kan tidak dekat?"

"Tidak baik membuat seorang wanita menunggu kan?" Gaara tersenyum. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk!" Gaara membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Kau ini..."

* * *

Akatsuki sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga Sasuke. Mereka datang tidak untuk berpesta, karaoke, dangdutan atau mengejar-kejar kelinci. Kali ini mereka berkumpul membentuk lingkaran kecil dan berdiskusi.

"Baiklah." Itachi ambil suara. "Kita putuskan begitu saja."

"YOSH!!!" teriak yang lainnya.

* * *

Sakura dan Gaara berjalan bersamanya. Mereka memasuki sebuah toko pernak-penik. Banyak pernak-pernik lucu di toko itu.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Gaara mengambil boneka beruang warna putih dengan hati bertuliskan love di tangannya.

"Menurutku itu tidak cocok."

"Kalau ini?" Gaara menunjukan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati.

"Itu juga tidak pas."

"Hmmm.. kalau itu Sakura?" Gaara menunjuk cincin mungil dengan ukiran yang elegan.

"Dari tadi benda yang kau tunjuk itu lebih cocok diberikan untuk seorang pacar dari pada untuk seorang kakak."

"Itu... sebenarnya..."

"Sudahlah. Laki-laki memang tidak pandai memilih." Sakura kembali melihat-lihat. "Hey Gaara, bagaimana kalau yang itu?"

Mata Gaara tertuju pada sebuah benda besar warna kuning dan hijau. Boneka nanas. Wajah boneka itu wajah bosan. Tiba-tiba Gaara bergidik. "Yang itu Sakura?"

"Hm. Entah mengapa aku merasa boneka itu cocok sekali dengan Temari-san."

"Aku juga merasa begitu." Gaara mengambil boneka nanas itu. 'Aku merasa boneka ini mirip dengan seseorang...' batin Gaara.

* * *

"Gawat! Gawat! Sasuke gawat!!!" Itachi mengedor-gedor kamar Sasuke.

"Kalau kau hanya kehabisan celana dalam, jangan harap aku akan meminjamimu lagi!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam kamar.

"Celana dalam? Hh... kan ukuranmu sekarang tidak muat kupakai," gumam Itachi.. "Ini tentang Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" Itachi mengedor-gedor pintu lagi. "Sakura-chan hilang!"

"Hah?" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia membuka pintu kamarnya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Ini sudah jam tujuh, tapi Sakura-chan belum menjemputmu kan?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Tadi orang tuanya juga mencari-cari."

"Sakura..."

"Ini pasti karena kau ngambek tadi Sasuke!" Sasuke terdiam. "Aduh... bagaimana nasib adik iparku? Bagaimana kalau dia diculik? Bagaimana kalau dia ditangkap penjahat? Sasuke! Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Sakura-chan..."

"Diam kau, Itachi! Jangan membuat aku semakin pusing."

"Kalau begitu pikirkan sesuatu! Lagi pula kenapa kau bersikap begitu pada Sakura-chan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pasti karena memikirkan sikapmu, Sakura-chan jadi lemah dan tertangkap oleh penjahat-penjahat itu. Kenapa kau harus ngambek pada Sakura-chan sih?"

"Aku tidak ngembek. Aku hanya sebal saja. Aku sebal. Aku marah pada dia. Kenapa dia bisa bersikap begitu pada Gaara. Harusnya cuma aku yang boleh membuat dia tertawa seperti itu, tersenyum seperti itu, dan merona seperti itu." Sasuke ngos-ngosan setelah berteriak-teriak panajang lebar pada kakaknya.

"Oh... jadi cemburu toh ceritanya?" gumam Itachi enteng. "_Prends_, keluar. Rencana kita berhasil."

Akatsuki yang lain pun bermunculan. Ada yang muncul dari balik sofa, lemari, karpet, gorden, meja, ada juga yang bergelantungan di atap, atau yang masuk aquarium seperti Kisame.

"Kalian... kalian mengerjaiku ya?" Sasuke marah.

"Sabar, Sas! Sabar! Istigfar," Hidan mendekati Sasuke. "Kami ini cuma mau membantu. Kalau tidak begini, kami tidak tahu kalau kau cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Itu namanya cemburu, bodoh!" Itachi mengacak-acak pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Kau sembunyikan di mana Sakura?" Sasuke yang tahu bahwa tadi hanya sandiwara kakaknya mengira bahwa ketidak-munculan Sakura hingga saat ini ada hubungannya dengan akal bulus kakaknya.

"Oh, Sakura-chan tadi bilang kalau dia akan pulang telat. Sepertinya pergi bersama temannya yang bernama... ng... siapa ya tadi? Gaara?"

"Gaara?!" Sasuke kaget. "Sampai jam segini?" Sasuke mulai panik.

"Siapa Gaara?" Akatsuki yang lain bertanya-tanya.

"Sepertinya saingan Sasuke," Hidan menyimpulkan.

"Sasuke, aku mendukungmu!" Konan memberi dukungan pada Sasuke.

"Aku juga!" seru yang lainnya.

"Sasuke, kalahkan Gaara! kau harus mendapatkan Sakura!" Hidan menyemangati.

"Eh? Gaara itu laki-laki ya?" Itachi bingung sendiri.

**T****bc...**

* * *

Maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu updatean 7 Again. Karena musim hujan telah tiba yang mengakibatkan cuaca yang sangat mendukung, saya jadi lebih sering melakukan hobi utama saya.. sekali lagi maaf!

¹Ada yang pernah nonton pelm Korea Jenny-Juno? Kalau ada pasti tahu bantal apa yang Ji maksud. ^o^v


	5. Hujan

**Judul : 7 Again**

**Summary : Sasuke menjerit saat melihat bayangan tubuhnya di cermin. Tubuhnya mengecil... SasuSaku, AU. Terinspirasi dari Mentantei Conan**

**Warnings : OOC**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yuyun** : Uwwwooooww.. kalau itu... saya tidak sanggup! XD. Makasih ya reviewnya.

**Sakura haruno 1995** : Siap, Sakura-chan!

**Hello** : Iya. Iya. Mirip sama Shika. Hello juga ngerasa gitu kan? Kalo jalan bareng Sasu ajakin Ji juga dong *mupeng*

**Chapter 5**

**Hujan **

Hujan. Sasuke berada di kamar barunya (di rumah Sakura). Sasuke duduk di jendela kamarnya sambil menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang jatuh ke tanah. Pandangan mata Sasuke terlihat hampa. Dia memang tidak sedang melihat derasnya air yang menguyur pepohonan di luar sana. Sasuke juga tidak sedang merasakan desir angin yang berhembus kencang hingga menyibakan rambut hitamnya. Sasuke bukan pula melamun, dia sedang merenung. Merenungkan kejadian kemarin saat dia mendengar kabar bahwa Sakura hilang. Walaupun kabar itu hanya skenario yang dibuat kakaknya, tapi Sasuke merasa ketakutan itu menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ya. Sasuke takut kehilangan Sakura. Andai saja Sakura benar-benar hilang. Andai saja Sakura tidak lagi berada di sampingnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan menjalani hidup tanpa Sakura. Sakura... ternyata gadis itu memiliki arti lebih bagi dirinya. Sasuke tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain merebut Sakura darinya. Tidak akan pernah. Tangan Sasuke mengepal, "tidak juga untukmu, Gaara..." gumam Sasuke penuh penekanan.

* * *

Hujan. Sakura berdiri di dekat jendela, memandang sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Rumah yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Ya. Rumah Sasuke. Pikirannya melayang pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Sasuke. Sasuke memang baru satu minggu berada di London, tapi Sakura merasa sudah tujuh puluh tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Sakura rindu. Sangat rindu. Walaupun sering marah-marah, walaupun kadang menyebalkan, walaupun suka semaunya, tapi Sakura ingin selalu berada di dekat Sasuke. Belajar bersama, nonton bersama, bertengkar, memukulnya, marahan, baikan lagi... Sakura rindu saat-saat itu.

Satu minggu. Dalam satu minggu, hidup Sakura juga mulai berubah. Kini ada Shota yang mengisi hari-harinya. Menjadi penghibur di saat rasa rindu terhadap Sasuke kembali mencuat. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa Shota begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Cara dia berbicara, tertawa, ngambek... benar-benar mirip Sasuke. Apakah gen Uchiha begitu dominan, sehingga semua Uchiha memiliki sifat yang sama?

Satu mingggu. Selain Shota, Gaara juga mulai mengisi hari-harinya. Setelah peristiwa di ruang klub itu, entah kenapa perhatian Gaara padanya berubah. Gaara jadi lebih sering menelopon atau mengirim SMS padanya. Bahkan Sakura dipercaya untuk memilihkan kado ulang tahun untuk Temari-san, kakak Gaara.

Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Perlahan kaki Sakura melangkah menuju ranjangnya. Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk itu. Berguling ke kanan, mengambil boneka ayam kesayangannya, kemudian duduk menyandar sambil memeluk erat boneka ayam itu. 'Sasuke... apa di London juga hujan? Apa di sana kau juga memandang hujan seperti aku? Apa di sana kau juga memikirkanku? Apa di sana kau juga merindukanku? Sasuke... cepat pulang! Aku benar-benar rindu padamu....'

* * *

Hujan. Tsunade dan Jiraiya juga berada di kamarnya. Namun mereka tidak sedang melihat hujan atau merenung. Mereka berdua berada di ranjang. Mata mereka menatap lurus layar LCD di depan mereka. Adegan demi adegan yang mereka saksikan membuat mereka terpukau. Raut wajah mereka berubah. Tsunade menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menahan keluarnya cairan hangat itu. Jiraiya mengingit jari-jari tangannya. Sama seperti Tsunade, dia berusaha menahan aliran itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, mereka sudah tidak bisa membendungnya.

"Chunso..." gumam Tsunade lirih.

"Chunso... jangan mati..." teriak Jiraiya histeris.

Cairan hangat itu tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Air mata Tsunade dan Jiraiya mengalir deras di pipi keduanya. Mereka menangisi kematian Chunso, tokoh utama dalam drama 'Endless Love' yang sedang mereka tonton.

* * *

Sarapan pagi di rumah Sakura mendadak menjadi sepi. Tidak ada pertengkaran suami-istri yang heboh antara Jiraiya dan Tsunade, tidak ada tawa ceria Sakura yang menyegarkan suasana. Tidak pula desah bosan Sasuke.

Begitu berkumpul di meja makan, mereka terdiam. Rupanya hujan membawa 'duka' bagi mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya terdiam saling berhapan. Tsunade dan Jiraiya juga terdiam dengan mata mereka yang sembab.

'Sakura, kenapa dia diam begitu ya? Apa ada hal yang membuatnya sedih?' batin Sasuke saat memandang wajah Sakura yang tidak seperti biasa.

'Hah, Sasuke... gara-gara memikirkanmu semalam... perasaan rinduku semakin tak terbendung...' batin Sakura.

'Akhirnya Eunso juga ikut mati...' Tsunade masih teringkat drama yang dia tonton bersama suaminya kemarin.

'Akhir yang menyedihkan. Mungkin nanti malam aku akan menonton drama yang lain. Shining Inheritance atau You're Beautiful ya?' pikir Jiraiya yang ternyata pengemar drama-drama Korea ini.

* * *

Selama dalam perjalanan ke rumah Sasuke, Sakura bungkam. Moodnya masih belum kembali seperti semula. Hal ini sangat menganggu pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke merasa asing dengan ekspresi Sakura yang sekarang. 'Apa ini gara-gara aku ngambek kemarin?' pikir Sasuke. 'Kalau memang begitu, mungkin aku harus menghiburnya.'

"Kak!" Sasuke memanggil Sakura.

"Ya. Kenapa Shota?" Sakura memaksakan senyumannya di depan sosok Shota.

"Ng... bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan?" ucap Sasuke agak ragu.

"Jalan-jalan? Hmmm... ide bagus. Kau mau jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Hmmm..." Sasuke terdiam, berpikir. 'Aku ingin nonton, tapi dengan wujud ini... hah... apa boleh buat...' batin Sasuke. "Kita ke taman saja."

"Taman? Hmmm... baiklah. Nanti sepulang sekolah, kakak akan menjemputmu di rumah Kak Itachi. Setelah itu kita jalan-jalan ke taman bersama. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kita bertemu di taman saja. Bukankah kakak melewati taman itu kalau harus menjemputku dulu?"

"Tapi..."

"Aku ini kan anak laki-laki."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita bertemu di taman sepulang sekolah nanti ya?"

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke duduk di sofa. Tangan kanannya memegang remote televisi yang setiap detik dipencetnya. "Hah... tidak ada acara tivi yang bagus," gerutunya.

"Sasuke...." suara khas Itachi menggema di ruang keluarga itu.

"Apa?"

"Hari ini kau kutinggal ya? Aku mau ke laboratorium." Itachi duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Meletakan handphonenya di meja.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tinggal?"

"Dengan senang hati..."

"Huh, Sasuke kenapa kau jadi seperti ini sih? Padahal kau dulu sangat manis. Aku kangen saat-saat itu..." mata Itachi menerawang. Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Hah.. aku benar-benar ingin punya adik ipar seperti Sakura-chan," gumam Itachi sambil mengeloyor pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"HP-mu ketinggalan!!" teriak Sasuke. Tapi rupanya Itaci tidak mendengarkan teriakan adiknya itu. "Masa bodoh ah. Bukan HP-ku ini..."

* * *

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata keluar kelas bersama. Sakura berjalan bersama Hinata di belakang, sementara Ino dan Tenten berjalan di depan.

"Sakura.. pangeranmu datang menjemput," ucap Ino iri.

"Siapa?" Sakura bingung.

"Tentu saja Gaara. Bukankah Sasuke masih di London?"

"Gaara? Dia di sini?"

Tenten dan Ino berhenti. Otomatis Hinata dan Sakura yang berada di belakangnya ikut berhenti. "Lihat! Bukankah itu mobil yang kemarin menjemputmu?" Ino menunjuk mobil jazz merah Gaara.

"Itu memang mobil Gaara, tapi aku tidak ada janji dengannya hari ini. Mungkin dia menemui orang lain," Sakura berasumsi.

"Kau pikir begitu? Lalu siapa orang yang bersandar di depan pintu gerbang itu?" kepala Tenten dimajukan, menunjuk orang itu.

Sakura mengamati orang itu. Iya. Orang itu memang Gaara. tiba-tiba saja Gaara menoleh. Mata mereka bertemu. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Gaara. Gaara pun melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Kan?"

"Iya sih. Tapi belum tentu datang menemuiku kan?" Sakura masih keukeuh pada asumsinya.

"Mmmm... teman-teman, aku pulang dulu ya? Aku sudah dijemput," Hinata menyela pembicaraan teman-temannya.

"Ya! Hati-hati Hinata," ucap Ino dan Tenten.

Hinata pun meninggalkan ketiga temannya, berlari ke pintu gerbang dan masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil Vios. Ino dan Tenten hanya bisa melihat Hinata dengan wajah iri, sementara Sakura melihat kepergian Hinata dengan wajah bingung.

"Kok Hinata tidak pulang bareng Neji? Tumben..."

"Aduh, Sakura... Hinata itu kan sudah punya pacar. Tentu saja dia pulang bersama pacarnya," kata Ino gemas.

"Oh... Hinata sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Iya. Pacarnya itu anak kuliahan. Keren kan?" Tenten menjelaskan. Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Sekarang giliranmu... Daaaa...." Ino menarik tangan Tenten dan meninggalkan Sakura berdiri di tempat. Saat itu juga Gaara datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Gaara! Ada urusan apa ke sini? Menemui Guy-sensei?"

Gaara tersenyum. "Tentu saja menemuimu. Memang ada alasan lain?"

"Apa kita ada janji hari ini?" Sakura mengingat-ingat lagi. Setahunya hari ini dia hanya janjian dengan Shota.

"Tidak. Tapi aku ingin mentraktirmu hari ini. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau telah menemaniku memilih kado untuk kakak."

"Tidak perlu begitu," Sakura tersenyum. "Aku ikhlas kok. Lagi pula hari ini sudah ada janji lain."

Raut muka Gaara langsung berubah murung. Sakura tidak enak juga melihatnya. Tapi Sakura sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan Shota tadi pagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai kau selesai menepati janji yang sudah kau buat itu, lalu kita pergi bersama. Bagaimana?" tawar Gaara.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. 'Aku tidak enak melihat Gaara. Dia kan sudah jauh-jauh dari Suna. Niatnya juga baik. Dia bahkan mau menungguku agar bisa pergi bersama denganku. Apa aku _cancel_ saja janjiku dengan Shota. Lain kali kan masih bisa. Kalau dengan Gaara... karena rumahnya jauh... mungkin...' Sakura menimbang-nimbang.

"Bagaimana Sakura?"

"Tidak perlu begitu. Biar aku batalkan janjiku saja." Sakura mengambil handphone di tasnya kemudian mengirim SMS kepada Itachi agar memberi tahu Shota bahwa Sakura tidak bisa pergi ke taman hari ini. Sakura juga menyampaikan maaf pada Shota. Dan berjanji akan membelikan Shota oleh-oleh.

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Bagaimana kalau orang yang janjian denganmu itu marah, Sakura? Apa kita ke sana dulu. Biar aku yang menjelaskan dan meminta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin dia juga belum sampai di tempat yang kami janjikan. Aku sudah mengirim SMS."

"Kalau begitu kita langsung saja. Aku sudah lapar. Kau mau makan apa?

* * *

Sasuke bercermin di dalam kamarnya. Penampilan? OK. Rambut? Perfect. Sasuke mencium tubuhnya sendiri. Wangi. Sasuke merasa seratus persen siap menumui Sakura di taman.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Tidak lupa Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya. Akan tetapi baru sedetik Sasuke menutup pintu, Sasuke kembali mebukanya. Kali ini Sasuke tidak masuk ke dalam kamar. Hanya memandang pada satu objek. Fotonya dengan Sakura. "Tunggu aku di sana, Sakura!" gumamnya sambil bersenandung lirih.

Sasuke sudah berada di luar rumah ketika mendengar ringtone handpone kakaknya. "Ada SMS ya?" gumam Sasuke. "Sudahlah, bukan HP-ku ini..."

* * *

Akatsuki membentuk lingkaran di tengah-tengah laboratorium. Raut wajah mereka tegang. Tetes-tetes keringat terlihat di dahi dan leher mereka. Mereka saling lirik, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah satu sama lain. Masih sama. Tegang. Was-was.

"Kisame, giliranmu kan?" Itachi mengingatkan.

"Ya. Aku sedang perpikir."

"Ayo, cepat!" perintah Konan.

"Baiklah, aku keluarkan ini!" Kisame melempar kartu Jack sekop ke tengah lingkaran itu. Kartu Jack sekop yang dilempar Kisame bercampur dengan kartu-kartu lain, berserangan di tengah lingkaran itu.

"Hahahaha... pintar kau , Kisame! Makan ini!" Tobi melempar kartu Queen sekop ke dalam tumpukan kartu-kartu itu.

"Kalian jangan senang dulu!" Kali ini Itachi melempar kartu As sekop. "Kartuku sudah habis. Aku menang lagi!" Itachi tersenyum puas.

"Hahaha.. senang rasanya bisa bermain seperti ini lagi. sudah lama juga ya kita tidak main kartu di laboratorium ini?" Hidan merenggangkan badannya.

"Betul betul betul!" Zetsu mengiyakan.

"Aku haus. Deidara, tolong ambilkan minuman di kulkas!" perintah Itachi pada Deidara.

"Yes, Sir!" Deidara segera berjalan menuju dapur. Dengan langkah cepat, Deidara sudah sampai di depan kulkas. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Deidara membuka pintu kulkas. 'Hmmm... dingin. Seger.' Mata Deidara menelusuri isi kulkas. 'Itachi mau minum apa ya? Soft drink atau air putih?' pikir Deidara. 'Mending dibawa aja semuanya,' Deidara memutuskan.

Deidara mengambil satu botol besar soft drink dan satu botol besar air putih. Satu botol di tangan kanan dan satu botol di tangan kiri. Kemudian dengan satu gerakan, Deidara menutup pintu kulkas dengan kakinya. 'Eh?' Dalam kurun waktu sepersekian detik, Deidara dapat melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya di dalam kulkas tadi. Karena penasaran Deidara membuka lagi kulkas itu. Lagi. matanya menelusuri isi kulkas. "Itu kan..." gumam Deidara lirih. Matanya menatap lurus cairan perak kental di dalam sebuah botol kecil. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......"

* * *

Di taman Sasuke tidak bosan-bosannya melihat jam tangannya. Setiap satu menit, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Melihat jam tangan, memandang ke sekeliling, menenggok kiri kanan, memastikan kedatangan Sakura.

"Sudah setengah jam lebih. Apa Sakura ada urusan klub di sekolah ya?" gumam Sasuke. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu hingga selesai, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum.

* * *

Sakura berjalan di sebelah Gaara. mereka baru saja keluar dari salah satu restoran fast food ternama di Konoha. Restoran itu berada di dalam sebuah mall yang biasa dijadikan tempat nongkrong anak-anak muda di Konoha.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Kau sudah mentraktirku."

"Itu tidak seberapa kok."

"Tidak. Itu sangat berarti bagi..." tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti. Matanya menatap ke dalam salah satu toko mainan di mall itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Gaara juga ikut berhenti karena Sakura berhenti di sebelahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Gaara. Aku mau membelikan adikku mainan baru."

* * *

Di laboratorium....

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman!" Deidara menunduk pasrah menerima tatapan-tatapan marah teman-temannya. "Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa memasukan cairan itu ke dalam formula yang kita buat," lagi-lagi Deidara menjelasan dengan sangat menyesal.

"Berarti... kapsul itu... belum sempurna?" Konan berasumsi.

"Un." Deidara mengiyakan. "Maaf..."

"Kalau begitu... adikku... jangan-jangan... efek sampingnya..." Itachi memegangi kepalanya. "Deidara... kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada adikku, aku tidak akan mengampunimu..." Itachi bermaksud menyerang Deidara tapi Zetsu dan Hidan menahannya.

"Maaf, Itachi..."

* * *

Di taman...

"Sudah satu jam lebih. Apa aku susul dia ke sekolah saja ya?" Sasuke berpikir. "Jangan. Kalau saat aku berada di sekolah Sakura berada di sini dan mengira aku tidak ada... Hmmm... lebih baik aku menunggunya saja."

* * *

Sakura menenteng tas yang berisi robot-robotan baru untuk Shota. Sakura tersenyum membayangkan wajah Shota yang senang karena hadiah darinya. "Pasti anak itu akan senang sekali," gumamnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau biarkan aku membelikannya untuk adikmu?" Gaara bertanya sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau membayarnya karena ini hadiah dariku." Sakura mengangkat tas itu tinggi-tinggi seakan memamerkannya pada Gaara. Gaara tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura. "Ayo cepat masuk, sebelum..." Terlambat. Hujan telah turun. Dalam sekejap tas itu sudah basah oleh derasnya air hujan. "Sakura, ayo cepat!"

* * *

Sasuke berteduh di bawah pohon rindang di tengah taman. Badannya bersandar pada batang kokoh pohon itu. Akan tetapi daun lebat pohon itu pun tidak sanggup menahan derasnya air hujan. Tetes-tetes air hujan yang merembes melalui celah-celah dedaunan membasahi tubuh Sasuke. Alam memang sedang tidak bersahabat dengan Sasuke. Bahkan angin pun bertiup kencang. Dingi. Sangat dingin. Akan tetapi Sasuke tetap berdiri di sana. Menunggu kedatangan Sakura. "Sakura... cepat datang..." ucap Sasuke lirih dengan tubuh menggigil.

* * *

Mobil Gaara sudah terparkir di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura dan Gaara masih duduk di dalam. Hujan lebat ini membuat keduanya terjebak di dalam mobil.

"Gaara, sudah hampir malam. Lebih baik aku masuk saja."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku antar kau."

"Tidak perlu, sampai sini saja."

"Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kehujanan."

"Tapi Gaara..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, Gaara sudah keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan cepat Gaara membuka pintu mobil di sisi sebelah Sakura dari luar. Gaara juga melepas jaketnya.

"Ayo!"

Mau tak mau Sakura keluar juga dari mobil Gaara. Gaara memakai jaketnya untuk menutupi kepala dan tubuh Sakura. Mengantar Sakura hingga ke pintu.

"Lihat, bajumu basah." Sakura mengamati tubuh Gaara.

"Dari pada bajumu yang basah," Gaara tersenyum.

"Mau mampir dulu? Mungkin baju ayahku agak kedodoran kalau kau pakai, tapi..."

"Tidak perlu. Aku langsung pulang saja. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sakura."

"Ya. Sama-sama."

Baik Sakura maupun Gaara tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka berdua sejak turun dari mobil. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak gadisku kau rebut, anak muda," geram Jiraiya di dalam rumah saat mengamati Sakura dan Gaara. "Aku harus cepat bertindak."

* * *

Sasuke tidak kuat lagi berdiri. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke tanah. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke terduduk di tanah. Badannya masih bersandar pada batang pohon itu. Tetes-tetes air semakin kerap berjatuhan dan membasahi tubuhnya. Tubuh Sasuke semakin menggigil. Sasuke melipat kakinya. Memeluk kakinya yang hampir mati rasa itu. "Sakura..."

* * *

Di laboratorium...

"Itachi, lebih baik aku telpon Sasuke dulu. Tanyakan bagaimana keadaannya," Konan menyarankan.

"Hn." Itachi meraba kantong celananya, mencari handphone. "Ah... handphoneku ketinggalan."

"Pakai ini saja," Tobi menyodorkan handphonenya.

Itachi segera menelepon nomor Sasuke. Satu detik.. dua detik.. tiga detik.. "Maaf. Nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif..." Itachi segera memencet tombol off di handphone Tobi. Lagi. kali ini Itachi mengubungi nomor Sakura. Satu detik.. dua detik... tiga detik... "Hallo?"

"Sakura-chan? Sas... ah... Shota? Apa Shota baik-baik saja?" Itachi panik.

"Shota? Ini Kak Itachi ya?"

"Iya. Shota bersamamu kan?"

"Bukannya Shota masih di rumah Kakak. Ini nomor baru Kakak ya?"

"Bukan. Ini nomor HP temanku. HP-ku ketinggalan."

"Oh.. begitu..." ucap Sakura. "Apa Kak? Ketinggalan?" tiba-tiba Sakura terperanjat. "Jangan-jangan..." gumamnya. "Apa Kakak tadi membaca SMS-ku?"

"SMS? SMS apa?"

"Gawat!!!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Tut tut tut..."

* * *

Sakura berlarian di tengah derasnya hujan. Mencari-cari sosok Shota yang dia yakini masih berada di taman itu. "Shota!" teriak Sakura memanggil-manggil sosok lain Sasuke itu.

"Sakura..." Sasuke yang samar-samar mendengar suara Sakura di tengah derasnya hujan mulai bangkit. Sasuke mencoba berdiri. Tidak bisa. Kakinya sudah mati rasa. "Sakura..."

"Shota!" Sakura memandang berkeliling si tempatnya berdiri. "Shota!" Sakura panik. "Shota! Jawab Shota! Kau dimana?! Shota?!"

Suara Sakura semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba berdiri lagi. Sasuke memaksakan kakinya bergerak. Perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. "Sakura..."

"Shota!" akhirnya Sakura berhasil menemukan Sasuke yang berjalan tertatih-tatih di tengah hujan. "Shota! Shota, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura yang panik langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Sakura... akhirnya... kau datang juga... Aku.. sudah lama..." Sasuke tidak bisa melajutkan kata-katanya. Sasuke pingsan di pelukan Sakura.

**to be ****continued...**

* * *

Kenapa jadi begini? Oh tidak. Ini semua gara-gara dua drama yang saya sebutkan di atas beserta sountracknya. Dua minggu mendengarkan sountracknya membuat saya ikutan jadi mellow... Akhirnya berpengaruh juga pada fict saya.


	6. Tolong Jelaskan Apa yang Telah Terjadi!

**=7 Again=**

**Summary : Sasuke menjerit saat melihat bayangan tubuhnya di cermin. Tubuhnya mengecil... SasuSaku, AU. Terinspirasi dari Mentantei Conan**

**Warnings : OOC**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

* * *

* * *

-

**Tolong Jela****skan Apa yang Telah Terjadi!!!**

-

* * *

**

* * *

**

Sakura duduk di tepian ranjang Sasuke yang berada di rumah Sakura. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat kala memandang Sasuke yang berada dalam wujud Shota terbaring di ranjang dengan selimut tebal yang menutupinya. Badan Sasuke menggigil. Membuat Sakura semakin kalut. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sakura saat ini selain mengompres badan Sasuke dengan air hangat. 'Air dingin hanya akan membuat tubuh pasien semakin menggigil.' Sakura ingat betul wejangan dari ibunya ini saat Sakura berkunjung ke kantor ibunya.

"Dddiiiingggiiiin..." Sasuke mengigau.

"Tunggu Shota, biar kuambilkan selimutku." Sakura meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dan bergegas ke kamarnya. Cepat-cepat Sakura mengambil _bed cover_ pink miliknya dan membawanya kembali ke kamar Sasuke, kemudian menyelimuti lagi tubuh Sasuke dengan bed cover yang dibawanya.

Ting tong!

Sakura mendengar suara bel pintu rumahnya. Dengan berat hati, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menggigil kedinginan dengan selimut dan bed cover di atas tubuhya.

Sakura melangkah dengan cepat. Karenanya tidak butuh waktu lama hingga dia berada di lantai satu dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Sakura-chan? Bagaimana keadaan Sa.. maksudku Shota?" nampak Itachi yang panik saat Sakura membuka pintu.

"Demam tinggi. Badannya menggigil." Sakura mempersilakan Itachi masuk dan kembali menutup pintu. "Ini semua salahku, Kak. Harusnya aku tidak membuatnya menunggu. Harusnya aku..."

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu." Itachi berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang merasa bersalah. "Dimana ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Itachi saat menyadari tidak ada suara berisik pasangan suami istri heboh itu.

"Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Hari ini ada pasien ibu yang harus segera dioperasi. Dan ayah menginap di kampus karena harus menyelesaikan tugas analisisnya."

"Hn. Jadi kau sendiri?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu menjaga Shota."

-

-

-

Tik tok tik tok tik tok..

Suara jam dinding yang digantung di dinding kamar Sasuke memecah keheningan malam. Sakura duduk terkantuk-kantuk di tepi ranjang Sasuke sedangkan Itachi duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja rias yang berada di kamar Sasuke.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, tapi demam Sasuke masih juga belum turun. Sakura yang hampir memejamkan mata, kembali terbangun saat terdengar rintih kesakitan atau igauan Sasuke.

Itachi hanya bisa mengamati dan terus memantau panas tubuh adik kesayangannya itu. Dalam hati dia mengutuki Deidara dan berjanji akan membuat perhitungan dengan rekannya itu kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke.

Tttttrrrrrrttttt... tttttttrrrrrttttt....

Handphone di saku Itachi bergetar. Dengan malas Itachi mengambil handphone itu dan membuka keypadnya dengan memasukan password. Tak lama muncul gambar amplop tertutup dengan tulisan '1 message received' di layar handphone _touch screen_ itu. Itachi menyentuh gambar amplop itu dengan jarinya.

"Hn." Senyum penuh arti tersungging di bibir Itachi. "Begitu rupanya?" Itachi kembali menaruh handphonenya ke dalam saku. Pandangannya beralih pada Sakura yang sedang duduk terkantuk-kantuk. "Kau tidur saja dulu, Sakura-chan. Biar aku yang menjaga Shota."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin menjaganya."

-

-

-

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Sakura yang tidak kuasa menahan kantuk sudah tertidur dengan posisi duduk di ranjang Sasuke. Badan dan kepala Sakura bersandar di dinding yang menempel dengan ranjang Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Tidak terdengar rintih kesakitan ataupun igauan dari bibir kecil itu. Badannya juga sudah tidak menggigil lagi. Akan tetapi kini peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Mungkin karena kepanasan dengan dua selimut tebal di atas tubuhnya. Atau mungkin karena penyebab lain?

Itachi mendekati tubuh mungil adiknya itu. Diambilnya termometer yang tergeletak di meja dekat ranjang Shota. Perlahan diletakkannya termometer itu pada ketiak adiknya. Selang beberapa menit, Itachi mengambil kembali termometer itu dan melihatnya. "Tiga puluh enam derajat. Hmmm.. sudah normal," ucapnya.

Itachi melirik Sakura. Kembali dia tersenyum. Kali ini senyum licik khasnya. "Aku akan membantumu, Sasuke. Kau nikmati saja," ucapnya sambil memandang wajah Shota. "Dan jangan lupa berterima kasih padaku."

-

-

-

Pukul enam pagi, sinar matahari mulai menerobos masuk ke kamar Sasuke melalui celah-celah ventilasi kamar dan jendela kamar yang tidak tertutup gorden dengan sempurna, mengenai mata Sasuke.

Merasa silau dengan sinar yang menerpa wajahnya, Sasuke berusaha membuka mata. Akan tetapi rasa pening dan berat di kepalanya, membuat matanya sulit untuk terbuka. Ditambah rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya dan rasa lemas membuatnya ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke mendengar suara seorang gadis memanggil namanya.

"Hn?" jawabnya. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan merubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi sinar matahari.

"Sasuke..." Lagi. Sasuke semakin jelas mendengar suara itu. Kali ini dia merasa suara itu tidak asing lagi baginya.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka mata. Kali ini dia menghiraukan segala rasa sakit yang dirasakannya demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Pertama kali yang dilihat Sasuke ketika matanya sedikit terbuka adalah sesosok tubuh yang tertidur di sampingnya. Sasuke membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi. Kali ini Sasuke bisa melihat helai-helai rambut halus tepat di depan wajahnya. Sasuke tahu warna rambut itu. Pink. Dan Sasuke tahu siapa orang berambut pink itu. Kali berikutnya Sasuke membelalakan mata. "Sakura?" ucapnya kaget.

Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak ingat kenapa Sakura ada di sampingnya. Tidur di sebelahnya dan memanggil namanya. Tunggu! Sepertinya dia ingat sesuatu...

Sasuke tersenyum kali ini. Dia ingat sekarang. Tubuhnya sekarang mengecil. Jadi pasti Sakura menganggap dirinya sebagai Shota. "Kau pasti merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak datang menepati janjimu dan membuatku seperti ini kan, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke seraya mendekati tubuh Sakura yang tertutup bed cover pink-nya. "Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kemarin tidak datang? Apa lagi-lagi kau bersama laki-laki sialan itu?" Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Kali ini Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura.

"Ngg..." Sakura mengeliat. Posisi tubuhnya pun berubah. Kini Sakura tidur menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat wajah manis Sakura yang masih terlelap. Rasa bahagia tiba-tiba saja menyelimutinya. Apakah kelak setelah mereka menikah Sasuke akan merasakan perasaan ini setiap bangun pagi?

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura. Membawa tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke memejamkan mata. Merasakan aroma khas dari gadis itu. Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya pada gadis pink itu. "Sakura, kenapa tubuhmu begitu mungil? Bukankah kau pemain kendo?" bisiknya lembut.

Tunggu! Sasuke membeku. 'Mungil?' Akal sehat Sasuke mulai bekerja. 'Bukankah tubuhku mengecil? Kalau begitu bukankah seharusnya tubuh Sakura sekarang lebih besar dari pada tubuhku? Kalau begitu, kenapa aku bisa memeluknya sekarang?'

Untuk memastikan segala spekulasinya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat kondisi tubuhnya. Langkah pertama yang dilakukannya adalah melepas pelukannya pada gadis di hadapannya itu. Langkah kedua adalah mengambil posisi duduk. Langkah ketiga adalah menatap cermin yang menempel pada meja rias di kamar yang dipinjamnya ini.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat pantulan tubuhnya di cermin. Tubuhnya tidak lagi kecil. Dia bukan lagi anak berusia tujuh tahun bernama Shota. Tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Dia kini telah kembali menjadi seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Akan tetapi bukan perasaan senang yang menjalari tubuhnya saat ini. Bukan, bukan rasa senang karena tubuhnya kembali seperti semula. Yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang adalah kepanikan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke melihat pantulan tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan selembar kain pun di cermin. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menarik selimut tebal di sebelahnya untuk menutupi tubuh kekarnya. Tiba-tiba saja pikiran Sasuke kosong. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Apa mungkin ini semua hanya mimpi. Kembali diliriknya Sakura yang masih tidur terlelap sampingnya. 'Tidak,' batin Sasuke. 'Ini semua nyata.'

Jadi kenapa dia bisa berada di satu ranjang yang sama dengan Sakura. Dan kondisi tubuh Sasuke sekarang semakin mengacaukan pikirannya. 'Tapi... apa Sakura juga sama sepertiku? Tidak berpakaian sama sekali?' Sasuke penasaran.

Tangan Sasuke sudah berada di atas bed cover pink Sakura, bersiap untuk menariknya dan menjawab semua rasa penasarannya. Akan tetapi Sasuke mendadak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. 'Rasanya aku belum siap melihatnya,' batin Sasuke sementara wajahnya sudah semerah buah kesukaannya.

Bbbbbrrrrmmmm...

Di tengah ketidak-jelasan kondisi Sasuke saat ini, terdengar suara mobil dari luar rumah. Sasuke tahu, hafal dan yakin bahwa suara mobil itu adalah suara mobil milik Jiraiya, ayah Sakura yang sangat anti pati pada dirinya. "Damn!" umpat Sasuke. Apa yang nanti akan diperbuat Jiraiya jika melihat putrinya dalam keadaan seperti ini, bersama seorang lelaki yang sangat dibencinya? Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan apa menu sarapan Jiraiya pagi ini. Mungkin saja daging Sasuke Uchiha cincang.

Sasuke hanya punya waktu beberapa menit untuk pergi, menghilang atau setidaknya bersembunyi dari tempat ini. Sasuke segera menurunkan kakinya ke ranjang dan kembali menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sasuke sudah besiap untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Akan tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh tangan mungil halus yang mengenggamnya.

"Ng... Sasuke... Jangan pergi. Aku masih kangen."

Deg.

Sasuke menoleh, memandang gadis yang menahannya pergi. Jantung Sasuke kini berdetak terlalu kencang sampai-sampai kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan terasa berputar. Apa yang dilihatnya kini membuat Sasuke semakin frustasi. Mata Sakura kini terbuka, memandangnya penuh dengan kerinduan.

"Sasuke.. aku kangen..."

Deg.

'Tolong jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi!!!' jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

-

-

-

**to be continued...**

* * *

* * *

-

Di chapter ini saya juga tidak sanggup untuk membalas review-review Anda sekalian. Ingatan saya yang buruk membuat saya lupa review mana yang sudah saya balas dan mana yang belum.

Thanks for:

**Akabara Hikari, Dr. Otaku, LuthMrlody, Furu-pyon, Megumi Kisai, **

**Arishima Ryuu-Chan, dhitta, beby-chan, Nakamura Kumiko-chan,Sessio Momo, Black_Ao, Hello!, Argi Kartika 'Konan',Haruchi Nigiyama, **

**Amethyst is Aprodite, Pick-a-doo, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Males log in.**

**-  
**

Terima kasih untuk review2nya. Maaf juga ya updatenya amat sangat terlalu lama sekali!! Dan maaf juga (lagi) kalau chapter ini terlalu pendek.


	7. The Last Seven

**7 Again**

**Summary: Sasuke menjerit saat melihat bayangan tubuhnya di cermin. Tubuhnya mengecil... SasuSaku, AU. Terinspirasi dari Mentantei Conan**

**Warnings: OOC**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 7**

**The Last Seven**

Tidak-tidak. Sasuke bukan laki-laki bejat yang akan menjamah tubuh Sakura sebelum mereka disatukan oleh Tuhan. Tidak mungkin Sasuke mengotori tubuh gadis yang dicintainya ini dengan perbuatan penuh dosa. Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada suatu penjelasan. Pasti ada...

"Sasuke," Sakura bergumam. Pelan-pelan kelopak matanya mulai tertutup. Bola mata yang indah itu kini telah tertutup dengan sempurna. Dan bersamaan dengan itu juga, Sakura kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

'What the hell! Apa-apaan ini? Apa Sakura hanya mengigau?' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki yang tidak asing bagi Sasuke semakin mendekat. Apa lagi kalau bukan suara langkah kaki Jiraiya. Oh, tidak. Satu masalah lagi yang harus dihadapai Sasuke. Ayah Sakura yang over protective pada putri satu-satunya ini.

Sasuke mencoba berpikir tenang. Memikirkan jalan keluar. Terlintas beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa dilakukannya. Pertama, lompat dari balkon kamar ke halaman rumah. Dengan resiko kaki patah. Suara jatuhnya Sasuke ke halaman depan juga bisa berakibat fatal kalau ketahuan Jiraiya. Hmmm... kemungkinan berhasil Cuma 30%. Kemungkinan kedua, bersembunyi di salah satu ruang kosong di kamar ini. Kolong meja? Tidak, kekecilan. Kolong tempat tidur? Big no! Terlalu sempit. Kamar mandi? Lemari? Tidak disarankan. Sakura bisa saja sewaktu-waktu menemukannya.

"Ssst... sssttt!" terdengar suara dari arah balkon. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di sana. Karena balkon dan kamar tertutup dengan tirai, hanya siluet saja yang nampak. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Sasuke menapakkan kaki. Melangkah mendekati si empunya suara.

"Kisame?" Hampir saja jantung Sasuke copot melihat salah satu rekan kakaknya ini.

"Tidak ada waktu. Cepat turun!" Kisame memerintah dengan suara berbisik.

"Bagaimana caranya? Lompat dari sini berbahaya."

"Itu! Ada tangga." Dan ya! Ajaib memang. Sudah tersedia tangga yang menghubungkan balkon dengan halaman.

"Meong!" Kini terdengar suara kucing dari bawah halaman.

"Cepat-cepat! Hidan menunggumu di bawah sana!" Kisame mendorong Sasuke.

o.,o

Para anggota Akatsuki berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Uchiha. Mereka duduk memutar bersama si bungsu empunya rumah. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada laki-laki yang tubuhnya telah menjadi seperti sedia kala itu.

"Jadi... siapa di antara kalian yang mau menjelaskan kejadian ini?" Sasuke melotot, memandang berkeliling. Menatap satu per satu anggota Akatsuki. Termasuk sang kakak.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Kau sudah membesar. Itu bagus kan?" Deidara berkomentar.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan tubuhku. Aku butuh penjelasan tentang kejadian tadi malam!" Sasuke tidak sadar. Tiga kata terakhir yang diucapkannya menjadi penyebab semburat merah di pipinya.

"Oh... yang itu?" Anggota Akatsuki mengangguk-angguk. Sedetik kemudian mereka saling berbisik-bisik. Beberapa menit setelahnya suara cekikikan mulai terdengar.

"Hei! Aku bilang aku butuh penjelasan!" teriak Sasuke.

Hening.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Itachi memecah keheningan.

"Kejadian tadi malam!" Semburat itu kembali muncul.

"Yang mana?"Itachi menggoda.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sepertinya sang kakak sengaja membuatnya jengkel. Hah, masa bodoh. Rasa penasarannya lebih besar dari harga dirinya saat ini. "Jelaskan kenapa Sakura dan aku bisa satu ranjang!"

"Suit suit!" riuh ramai terdengar suara siulan dan tepuk tangan meriah dari anggota Akatsuki. Wajah Sasuke semakin memerah.

"Kau mau jawaban apa?" Kisame menggoda dengan centilnya.

"Jawab saja!" Sasuke hilang kesabaran.

"Sudah, sudah. Kasihan dia." Hidan menengahi. "Itachi, kau saja yang jelaskan. Dari pada adikmu ini bunuh diri."

"Ah, tidak seru lagi." Itachi mendengus. "Tapi baiklah, tidak tega juga aku begini kejam pada adikku."

"Cepat katakan saja!" potong Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali Sasuke." Itachi terlihat menyesal. "Aku yang memindahkan Sakura-chan ke sampingmu." Kini Itachi tersenyum. "Tapi kau bisa mencoba kesempatan lain. Kami akan membantumu! Benar kan, teman-teman?"

"Benar! Kami mendukungmu."

Sasuke terdiam. Kemarahan telah merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Mereka membuat lelucon atas dirinya? Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan! Tahukan mereka kebingungan Sasuke? Tahukah mereka akan ketakutan Sasuke. Takut akan dosa dan tentu saja takut menyakiti Sakura, gadisnya. Ini bukan permainan. Bukan seperti permainan kartu yang selalu mereka mainkan. Ada yang menang dan kalah. Ini hanya sebuah kejahatan. Mereka tersangka. Dan Sasuke korbannya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Enyahlah kaliaaaaaan!" Sasuke murka. Melempar benda-benda terdekat yang ada di sekitarnya pada para anggota Akatsuki.

o.,o

Sinar matahari mengelitik mata Sakura. Sakura berguling, mengeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya. Pelan-pelan Sakura mengangkat kepala dan punggungnya, mencoba untuk duduk. Kembali Sakura mengeliat dan menguap. Kemudian gadis manis itu tersenyum.

Rasanya seperti kenyataan saja pertemuannya dengan Sasuke tadi malam. Sungguh mimpi yang indah. Sasuke pulang dari London dan melepas rindu dengan pelukan hangat. Bagaimana tidak seperti kenyataan? Kehangatan tubuh Sasuke begitu terasa dalam mimpinya. Bahkan aroma tubuh Sasuke yang khas itu seakan masih mengelitik hidungnya.

Sakura kembali , kenapa dia begitu mengantuk. Apa saja yang dikerjakannya semalam? Ah, iya. Semalaman dia mengurus Shota. Adik sepupu Sasuke ini demam karena ulahnya. Sakura menoleh ke samping, memastikan keadaan si Uchiha mungil.

"Lho? Dimana Shota?" Sakura mendapati tubuh Shota tidak ada di sampingnya.

Bergegas Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sakura membuka pintu kamar mandi berharap Shota ada di sana. Namun nihil. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan. Menjelajah setiap ruang kosong yang ada pada kamar itu. Hasilnya sama, tidak ada sosok Shota.

Sakura berusaha mencari Shota ke kamar-kamar lain. Semua lantai dua sudah dimasukinya, tapi Shota tetap tidak ditemukan. Kepanikan mulai melanda Sakura. Dengan langkah cepat Sakura menuruni tangga. Kini giliran kamar-kamar lantai satu yang ditelusurinya. Masih sama. Tidak ada Shota. Hanya ada ayahnya yang tertidur pulas di sofa dengan satu sepatu di kakinya dan satu lagi di atas meja.

'Kemana Shota?' Sakura berusaha berpikir jernih dengan menenangkan diri. Dan~ wallaaaa! 'Kak Itachi pasti tahu. Tadi malam kami bersam menunggui Shota."

Sakura bergegas menuju meja telepon. Dengan cekatan, satu tangan Sakura menekan tombol-tombol telpon itu sembari tangan lainnya mendekatkan gangang telepon pada telinganya. Telepon pun tersambung. Akan tetapi entah kenapa tidak ada yang mengangkatnya. Sakura menunggu hingga seorang wanita berkata bahwa nomor yang dihubunginya sedang tidak bisa dihubungi. Sakura tidak patah semangat, sekali lagi dicobanya mengulangi menekan kombinasi angka yang sama dengan yang pertama. Sakura menunggu sebentar.

"Halo?" Suara Itachi yang khas mengema dari ganggang telepon.

"Kak Itachi!" Sakura panik. "Shota bersama kakak?"

"Tidak."

"He?" Sakura bertambah panik. "Bagaimana ini? Dia tidak ada di kamar. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak..."

"Tenang, Sakura-chan!" potong Itachi. "Shota sudah pulang ke Australia." Kembali Itachi berlakon.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali orang tuanya datang menjemput. Kau begitu lelap jadi aku tidak membangunkanmu." Suara Itachi terdengar penuh penyesalan.

"Bukan salah Kakak." Sakura sedih.

"Tapi Shota menitipkan salam untukmu. Orang tuanya juga. Mereka benar-benar berterima kasih."

o.,o

Sasuke berdiri di beranda rumahnya. Masih berusaha menenangkan diri dari kemarahan pada sang kakak dan teman-temannya. Menjauhi mereka untuk sementara adalah salah satu caranya. Ya, komplotan itu masih mengaduh-aduh di dalam rumahnya akibat amukan Sasuke. Mungkin kelewatan. Tapi luka luar mereka akan lebih cepat sembuh dibanding luka di hati Sasuke.

Kemarahan Sasuke pada Akatsuki tiba-tiba lenyap mendadak. Digantikan gejolak lain yang membakar hatinya ketika melihat sebuah mobil Jazz merah melintas melalui rumahnya dan berhenti terparkir di depan rumah Sakura. Gejolak itu semakin membara ketika melihat sosok yang tidak asing keluar dari mobil itu. Gaara. Entah mengapa murid Suna itu pagi-pagi begini sudah berada di depan rumah Sakura. Dan yang jelas Sasuke tahu, jarak Suna dan Konoha tidak dekat.

Hati Sasuke teriris ketika Sakura keluar dari rumah dan tersenyum pada Gaara. Gaara yang kini berdiri di depan pintu mobilnya melambai ke arah Sakura. Mereka berbincang ketika jarak di atara mereka telah dekat. Entah apa yang dibicarakannya. Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar. Terlalu jauh jarak di antara dirinya dan mereka.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Gaara membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura yang tersenyum pada Gaara membuat hati Sasuke bagai disayat-sayat ribuan pedang. Sakit itu bahkan tidak hilang ketika mobil merah itu melesat dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Huh! Apa bagusnya bocah Suna itu? Gaara tidak lebih tampan darinya. Lihat saja rambutnya yang merah. Lihat matanya yang menghitam. Tidak jauh beda dengan mata panda. Dilihat dari segi mana pun Sasuke merasa dialah yang lebih unggul. 'Bahkan tingkat kegantengannya tidak ada seper seratus dari kegantenganku.' Sasuke kesal.

"Wanita itu lebih suka pada mereka yang perhatian." Suara Konan mengagetkan Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan wanita itu berdiri menyandar pada tiang pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang bersedekap.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu? Aku hampir saja menerima pinangan laki-laki lain." Konan bercerita. "Saat itu, aku tidak merasa Pein menaruh hati padaku."

"Hampir." Sasuke mendengus. "Pada akhirnya kalian bersama." Sasuke masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Konan.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku sempat berpikir untuk menerima pinangan orang lain?"

"Apa peduliku?"

"Pein tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku."

Deg! Demi apapun juga. Kalimat pendek yang keluar dari mulut Konan ini seakan menonjok hati Sasuke. Ini sindiran atau apa? Perkataan Konan barusan seperti berjuta-juta cermin yang disodorkan padanya dan seolah berkata 'ngaca dong!'. Ya, Sasuke tahu. Selama ini tidak pernah sekali pun Sasuke mengatakan kata cinta pada Sakura, gadis yang diam-diam telah tinggal di hatinya sejak masa kecilnya.

"Kenapa akhirnya kalian bersama?" Sasuke yang sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan Konan pun bertanya.

"Tentu saja karena Pein menyatakan perasaannya, Bodoh!" Konan memukul kepala pantat ayam Sasuke dari belakang dengan keras.

"Awww!"

o.,o

Bel pulang sekolah Konoha High School telah berdering lima menit yang lalu. Semua murid merayakan berakhirnya penderitaan yang dialaminya seharian ini. Yah, walaupun esok hari penderitaan itu akan berulang.

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Rencananya Sakura akan pulang bersama mereka dengan mobil jemputan Ino. Rencananya memang begitu. Tapi semua berubah ketika...

"Hei, lihat!" seru Tenten. "Mobil merah itu lagi."

"Gaara?" Sakura kaget melihat mobil Gaara terparkir di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Lagi. Dan laki-laki itu melambai padanya. Lagi. Juga tersenyum. Lagi.

"Kalian pacaran?" Ino curiga.

"Tidak." Sakura menyangkal.

"Lalu kenapa tadi pagi dia mengantarmu. Dan kali ini menjemputmu."

"Entah." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Kutanyakan saja padanya. Mungkin dia ada perlu."

Sakura bergegas menghampiri Gaara yang sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa bosan. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang diperlukan Gaara? Apa dia perlu meminjam buku padanya seperti yang tadi pagi dilakukannya? Atau kali ini mengembalikan buku.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura." Gaara memuji gadis yang berdiri satu meter di hadapannya.

"Kau ini, selalu saja membuatku malu." Sakura tersenyum. "Oh iya, ada apa Gaara. Apa ada masalah?"

"Memangnya aku pembawa masalah? Setiap aku datang kau selalu bertanya seperti itu?" Gaara pura-pura kesal.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku." Sakura serba salah. "Aku hanya..."

"Sudahlah." Gaara tersenyum. Begitu manis. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan bukumu." Gaara menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul pink pada Sakura.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. Bermaksud menerima buku yang diserahkan oleh Gaara. Akan tetapi niat itu tidak terlaksana lantaran sebuah benda yang melaju kencang berhenti mendadak tepat di depan buku pink itu. Nyaris saja menabrak dan melukai tangan Gaara dan Sakura. Nyaris.

Sakura mendongak demi melihat benda yang melaju kencang tadi. Sakura menghela nafas. Rupanya sebuah sepeda. Tunggu! Sepeda ini tidak asing bagi Sakura. Sepeda ini kan milik...

"Sasuke?!" Sakura terperanjat melihat bungsu Uchiha itu menyeringai dingin di atas sepeda putihnya.

"Yo!" Sasuke menyapa.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Sakura mendekat pada Sasuke. Sejenak melupakan apapun dan siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Kerinduannya sedikit terobati. Hatinya penuh hanya dengan melihat Sasuke.

"Barusan," jawab Sasuke asal. Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan tatapan sinis. Kemarahannya masih tersisa. Bahkan kini mulai tumbuh lagi. 'Untuk apa bocah Suna ini mengganggu Sakura lagi?' geramnya dalam hati. "Kita pulang, Sakura." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tapi, Gaara..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Sasuke memaksa Sakura duduk di boncengan sepeda Sasuke.

"Tapi, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar apa pun. Yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang hanya membawa pergi gadisnya ini menjauh dari Gaara. Dan itulah yang dilakukannya kini. Mengayuh sepedanya sekencang mungkin. Menjauh dari Gaara, mendekati rumah mereka.

"Sasuke! Ini berbahaya. Pelankan sepedamu!" perintah Sakura kesal.

Bukannya memelankan laju sepedanya, Sasuke justru menarik tangan Sakura dan melingkarkannya pada pinggang Sasuke. "Pegangan yang kencang kalau tidak mau jatuh."

Dari pada merasa aneh dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang serba tiba-tiba ini, Sakura justru merasa berbunga. Entah kenapa kebahagiaan menyelimuti hatinya. Ini seperti mimpinya tadi malam. Aroma tubuh Sasuke dan kehangatan yang memancar tubuhnya.

"Ada apa dengan bocah Suna itu?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Bocah Suna?" Sakura berpikir. "Gaara maksudmu? Kenapa kau memanggilnya bocah? Dia kan seumuran dengan kita."

"Masa bodoh." Sasuke semakin kesal karena Sakura membela Gaara. "Kenapa dia datang menjemputmu?"

"Ah, iya!" Sakura teringat. "Bukuku. Sasuke, kita harus kembali ke sekolah."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Mengambil bukuku. Gaara datang untuk mengembalikan bukuku."

"Alasan!"

"Alasan?" Sakura memutar bola matanya. Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir. semenjak pulang dari London, Sasuke menjadi begitu kekanakan. Dia yang biasanya selalu bersikap tenang dan masa bodoh, mendadak menjadi meledak-ledak. "Aku benar-benar harus mengambil buku itu, Sasuke."

"Tidak akan."

"Kau hentikan laju sepeda ini atau aku melompat?" lama-lama Sakura kesal juga pada tingkah Sasuke ini.

Ciiiiiiiiiiiiit! Sedetik setelah Sakura bersabda, sepeda Sasuke berhenti. Tepat di depan taman, tidak jauh dari rumah Sasuke dan Sakura. Beruntung, jalan itu sepi. Sehingga hanya Sakura yang tidak siap dengan pemberhentian mendadak ini saja yang menabrak tubuh Sasuke. Tidak terjadi apa-apa, selain tubuh Sakura yang menempel pada Sasuke.

"Kau mau menemui bocah Suna itu lagi?" Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Ya." Sakura turun dari sepeda Sasuke. Berdiri dan memutar badannya, bersiap melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

Gubrak!

"Jangan pergi!" Sasuke yang telah turun dari sepedanya melepas genggamannya pada si sepeda. Sebagai gantinya, tangan Sasuke berpindah menggenggam tangan Sakura. Menahannya pergi.

Sakura keheranan. Ini bukan seperti Sasuke yang dikenalnya. Kenapa laki-laki ini menjadi begitu kekanakan? Kenapa laki-laki ini menjadi begitu kasar? Kenapa emosi laki-laki ini meledak-ledak? Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke. "Apa sih maumu?" Sakura menjadi kesal.

"Jangan temui dia lagi." Bahkan Sasuke tidak sudi menyebut nama Gaara.

"Kau aneh, Sasuke!" Sakura tidak tahan lagi. "Kau ada masalah? Kenapa begitu pulang dari London kau jadi berubah? Kenapa kau jadi kekanakan seperti ini?"

"Aku punya alasan."

"Katakan!" Sakura menantang.

Bukannya mengatakan apa alasannya berubah, tangan kanan Sasuke justru menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat padanya. Tangan Sasuke yang lain siap mendekap tubuh gadis itu. Dan entah bagaimana cara otak dan hatinya berkolaborasi hingga bibir Sasuke pun sigap menangkap bibir Sakura.

Sakura tersontak. Kaget, senang, bahagia, malu, sisa rasa marah membaur menjadi satu dalam hatinya. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sementara Sasuke berusaha bereksperimen dengan bibirnya. Tidak begitu lama, hingga eksperimen itu berakhir.

"Aku tidak mau dia merebutmu," bisik Sasuke lembut.

Sakura tidak bisa mendiskripskikan rasa bahagianya kini. Ini lebih dari mendapat lotre 1 milyar. Ini lebih dari perjalanan keliling dunia. Ini berbeda. Ini membuat hati Sakura menghangat. Ini membuat tubuh Sakura begitu ringan hingga terasa melayang. Ini... Ah, dunia dan seisinya pun tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kebahagiaannya kini.

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Bodoh?"

"Bagaimana mungkin orang lain merebutku sementara kau membelenggu hatiku?"

Fatal! Pertanyaan sederhana Sakura ini hanya membuat Sasuke kembali mengeksploitasi bibir Sakura. Menyampaikan rasa cinta Sasuke yang begitu mendalam pada gadis pinknya ini. Memang tidak salah ungkapan 'biarlah bibir yang berbicara.' Tidak perlu Sasuke merangkai kata-kata untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Tidak perlu.

Dan begitulah. Tidak ada yang kekal di dunia ini. Bahkan kenikmatan dua muda mudi yang tengah bermesraan, saling mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka. Di tengah kecupan yang mulai menjadi ini, syuuuuuuuuuuu~ suara benda yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke dan Sakura. Bagaimana tidak benda yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi itu hampir mengenai kepala Sasuke.

Bruk!

Benda itu terjatuh. Konsentrasi pasangan baru ini terpecah. Keduanya menoleh, mencari-cari sumber suara. Tidak ada yang aneh di sekeliling mereka. Kecuali sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Perasaan Sasuke tidak enak. Aura-aura hitam seakan memancar dari suatu arah.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah datangnya aura hitam itu. Benar saja! Seorang lelaki berdiri menyandar pada mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada. Satu kakinya memakai sepatu, sedang kaki yang lain hanya memakai kaos kaki. Laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Sasuke. Jelas bukan senyum yang bersahabat. Perlahan diambilnya satu sepatu yang tersisa di kakinya. Dengan satu gerakan, sepatu itu kembali melayang di udara dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat menuju arah Sasuke.

"Kau apakan putriku? Ha?!" teriak lelaki itu. "Berani-beraninya kau, Uchiha mesuuum...!"

**Fin.**

Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang telah sudi membaca dan mereview fanfiction ini.

Maaf, telah banyak menunggu.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Tetap berharap dan bermimpi!

Salam,

Ji


End file.
